Is Your Joke Still Funny?
by XxX Warblers Girl XxX
Summary: I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Sebastian, what are they doing here?" Author: Tiffany
1. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hiya, welcome to my newest story Is Your Joke Still Funny? Well there is a slight change in the characters! Like:

~Hunter comes in season 3

~Sebastian comes in season 2

~Blaine is at McKinley at the start of season 2

~All the events still happen just a season early

~The seniors in season 3 don't graduate until the start of season 4

~The story starts at the end of season 2

~The whole Karofsky incident, the Finn picture, and the slushy happen in the same episode in this story

Now that I got that out of the way I can't wait to update this!

~XxX Warblers Girl XxX

~Tiffany


	2. Prologue

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning**: Language and Sebastian abuse.

~Sebastian's Pov~

I sat at the Lima Bean drinking my usual coffee order. Kurt, Santana, Brittney and Blaine came up behind me.

"Little Bitchlet, what did you want to talk to us about?" Santana sat down across from me. Kurt next to her, Brittney stood next to Santana, and Blaine was standing behind Kurt.

"Ah lady face, Blaine, glad you could make it," a coy smirk was plastered on my face.

"Stop with all of the games Smythe you know what you did was wrong," Kurt all but screamed.

"I know that's why I asked you all to come here," I said. They all fell silent.

"I'm sorry about everything I did to you guys."

"Sebastian, it will take more than I'm sorry to fix everything, first you almost blinded Blaine, then the picture, and now Karofsky!" Kurt exclaimed. I looked down at the table.

"I've treated everything like a joke, and I'm sorry. Blaine I'm so sorry about your eye," I refused to look up at them.

"That means nothing to me," Blaine growled. I still kept my eyes on my coffee.

"Well if you can't accept my apology then I can't do anything about it," I stood up from my seat and started to walk out of the Lima Bean. The four New Directions right on my heels.

"Sebastian!" Santana yelled.

"What?" I yelled. She stomped up towards me.

"Why don't you go kill yourself? It would make Karofsky happy. Hell it will make everyone happy. You're such a waste of space, you don't deserve to live," She yelled in my face. I pushed her away from me.

"Fine," I growled. Getting in my car I finally let the tears fall. Blaine ran towards my car and banged on the window.

"Sebastian, open up!" he yelled. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the steering wheel.

"Sebastian!" Kurt yelled from my side. I cried harder. They kept screaming at me. Flipping on the radio I let the song 'The Reason' drown out their screams. I heard the door unlock suddenly. I sprung up from the steering wheel.

"Sebastian," Blaine said from where he had opened the door.

"How the hell did you get in my car?" I growled. Blaine held up a pair of keys similar to my own.

"What do you want? Did you come here to tell me I should kill myself? Did you come here to tell me that everyone is right that I'm a nuisance that I don't deserve to live?" I was choked by sobs before I could continue talking.

"No Sebastian, she didn't mean-" I cut Blaine off.

"Yes, she did she meant every word! Why else would she say that?" I screamed at him.

"Close the door and get away from me," I growled. Blaine stood his ground.

"Go away!" I yelled. Hot tears fell faster down my face.

"No, Sebastian, stop acting like a child and let me talk to you," Blaine said. I glared at him through the tears.

"Blaine, get the fuck away from me before I kill you. Santana was right I'm just a waste of space, I deserve to die. Blaine, if you don't move in the next five seconds I'm driving off with the damn door open." I growled at him. Blaine looked shocked. He closed the door quickly and stepped away from the car. I drove off quickly. I kept driving until I saw Dalton. Parking in the parking lot I walked up to my single dorm. When I got into my room I slammed the door open. I threw myself at my bed. Curling into a small ball I could hear Santana's voice play through my head.

"_Why don't you go kill yourself? It would make Karofsky happy. Hell it will make everyone happy. You're such a waste of space; you don't deserve to live." _Her words echoed through my head. I sobbed harder.

"Sebastian," I heard someone call through the door, "Can I come in?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and opened the door. Jeff stood there; he looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Jeff are you ok?" I asked quickly. Jeff's eyes filled with tears.

"No," he sniffled. I pulled him into my room and dragged him over to my bed. I opened my arms to him. I wrapped my arms around Jeff when he sat next to me.

"Jeff, shh, it's ok," I soothed while running my fingers through his blonde locks.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to hate me," he mumbled.

"Jeff, I could never hate you," I wiped his tears from under his eyes.

"I-I'm g-ga-gay," he stuttered. I smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"That's great Jeff I'm happy you told me!" I smiled at him. Jeff looked up at me.

"Really?" he looked like a small child when he asked that.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? It's nice to know you trust me," Jeff hugged me.

"Seb?" I hummed in response, "C-can I ask you a question?" Jeff stuttered.

"Of course."  
"Why were you crying before I came to your dorm?" he asked softly. I looked over at him.

"I wasn't,-" I started, but was quickly cut off by Jeff.

"I saw you run back to your dorm you had really red eyes and when I showed up I heard sobs," Jeff stated. I looked away from him.

"I don't want to tell you," I trailed off.

"Please whenever you're ready you'll talk to someone," Jeff pleaded.

"Ok," I whispered deciding whether to tell him or not. Jeff pulled himself out of my arms.

"Jeff, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!" Jeff said.

"Can I tell you why I was crying?" Jeff sat next to me,

"Yeah," I shifted a little.

"Ok so I was at the Lima Bean today… I had called Blaine to meet me there so I could apologize. When I tried to apologize he said it didn't mean anything. I tried to leave and you know the Latina girl who challenged me yesterday?" Jeff nodded, "She told me to go kill myself that it would make everyone happy if I was dead. I ran back to my car and drove here," I shuttered. I felt tears prickle my eyes. Jeff wrapped his arms around me. I began sobbing into his shoulder. Jeff whispered soothing things to me. I eventually stopped crying.

"Seb, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me, please I can't lose," Jeff was close to tears. I hugged him tightly.

"Jeff, I promise I will call you," I whispered in his ear. Jeff stood up before walking towards the door.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered before walking to his dorm. I laid back on my bed before closing my eyes and letting myself fall into slumber.

Please tell me what you think!  
~Tiffany


	3. They Don't Really Care About Us

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning**: Language and Sebastian abuse.

_~Recap~_

_I laid back on my bed before closing my eyes and letting myself fall into slumber. _

~Sebastian's Pov~

I awoke the next morning from the blaring of my alarm clock. Groaning loudly I got out of bed. I got dressed in my uniform and walked down to the warbler hall. Since it was Sunday everyone was either sleeping in or off campus. I plugged in my iPod to the iPod dock we had in the room, Scream by Michael Jackson came on. I began dancing and singing along to the song. When the song stopped I heard clapping from the doorway.

"Sebastian," Thad exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell us you could dance like that?" I smirked at him.

"It didn't really come up," I trailed off. David pushed his way passed Thad.

"Anyways that was great we have to use it for Regionals!" David exclaimed.

"Really? I thought that you hated the idea of using Michael against the New Directions," I stammered. Thad scoffed.

"No way, we are using Michael they will have to rip him from our cold, dead, sequence covered hands," I laughed at the joke. My phone suddenly went off.

"Boys text everyone for an emergency warbler meeting," I ordered. Thad and David pulled out their phones and began texting. I quickly texted Wes and told him about the text I received. Moments later Wes came in and sat at the head of the council table and waited for everyone to get in the room. Thad sat to his right and David to his left. Once everyone was piled in the room Wes banged the gavel on the desk.

"Everyone, I just got a text from the New Directions they want another Michael battle," Wes said smoothly.

"What song are we going to sing?" David asked. Wes smirked at him.

"We will take a vote between four songs: They Don't Really Care About Us, Billie Jean, Dirty Dianna, or Beat It," He said. Thad raise his hand.

"What about Scream," he asked innocently.

"Thad, let's not talk about what you and David saw," I growled. They both smirked.

"Ok let's take a vote," Wes said, "All those in favor of Billie Jean?" a few raised their hands, "Dirty Dianna?" a few more hands, "Beat It?" a bunch of hands flew up, "They Don't Really Care About Us?" everyone's hands were raised by this point. Wes smirked.

"Let's get started," we all stood and began to rehearse.

~Time Skip~

The next day we all walked into the McKinley high school auditorium. The warblers who were pretending to be the police were dressed in navy pants, navy tops, and there were caps on their heads. The warblers who played the inmates were dressed in black pants and white tops with a black leather jacket on top. We all had put different color streaks in our hair; everyone adorned converse or combat boots.

"Welcome," a brown haired hobbit welcomed us. I took off my aviators and glared at her.

"Show us the way hobbit," I growled. She squeaked in terror before leading us towards the seats in front of the stage. I brushed passed her and stood on the stage.

"Excuse me what are you doing?" the kid in the wheelchair asked. I smirked at him.

"Well, just sit back and enjoy the show," I said. A few warblers sat on stage and began singing.

**All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us**

We all stood up and began doing separate dances when the music started. They all froze when I started singing.

**Skin head  
Dead head  
Everybody  
Gone bad**

**Situation  
Aggravation  
Everybody  
Allegation  
In the suite  
On the news  
Everybody  
Dog food  
Bang bang  
Shock dead  
Everybody's  
Gone mad  
**Some of the warblers started doing flips (those that could) while the others backed me up on vocals.

**All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us**

We all started banging on the stage in time of the music. I stood up and sang my heart out.

**Beat me  
Hate me  
You can never  
Break me**

I stared at Santana, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt as I sang those lines.

**Will me  
Thrill me  
You can never  
Kill me**

They Warblers pretended to get in a violent attack against me. I broke away from their grips on my arms.

**Jew me  
Sue me  
Everybody  
Do me**

I was shoved against the ground.

**Kick me  
Kike me  
Don't you  
Black or white me**

They all pretended to hurt me. I back rolled onto my feet.

**All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
**We all began dancing in unison.

**Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me**

I began to beg against the warblers that played the police.

**I'm a victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate,  
Your rapin' me of my pride**

They threw me against the ground and spat on me.

**Oh for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...  
Set me free**

I got on my knees and begged the New Directions to come save me. I was dragged away from the edge of the stage.

**Skin head  
Dead head  
Everybody  
Gone bad  
Trepidation  
Speculation  
Everybody  
Allegation  
In the suite  
On the news  
Everybody  
Dog food  
Black man  
Black mail  
Throw the brother In jail**

We began dancing and the inmates threw punches at each other.

**All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us**

We all danced in unison. The New Directions looked shocked. Jeff took over singing for me.

**Tell me what has become of my rights**

He glared at all of the New Directions

**Am I invisible 'cause you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now.**

He walked over to Nick and got on his knees and begged.

**I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwin' me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I really do hate to say it**

Nick pulled Jeff lightly up by his hair and threw him across stage.

**The government don't wanna see  
But it Roosevelt was livin', he wouldn't let this be, no no.**

Jeff and I sung the last line loudly.

**Skinhead  
Deadhead  
Everybody  
Gone bad  
Situation  
Speculation  
Everybody  
Litigation  
Beat me  
Bash me  
You can never  
Trash me  
Hit me  
Kick me  
You can never  
Get me  
**I took over for Jeff. We all began dancing in beat with the music.

**All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us**

David came in front of me and took over.

**Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was livin'  
He wouldn't let this be**

David did a back tuck and walked back to dance with the others. Thad took over his spot and sang loudly.

**Skinhead  
Deadhead  
Everybody's  
Gone bad  
Situation  
Segregation  
Everybody  
Allegation  
In the suite  
On the news  
Everybody  
Dog food  
Kick me  
Kike me  
Don't you  
Wrong or right me  
**We all began dancing with our respective partners.

**All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
**When we finished the routine the New Directions were speechless.

"Come on, we out," I growled. The warblers followed me out to the parking lot.

Warblers who played inmates: Sebastian, Jeff, Thad, David, ect

Warblers who played police: Wes, Nick, Trent, Cameron, ect

I still have to make up a few warblers so they will be introduced later.

I also LOVE all of the reviews so that is why this got updated quickly!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	4. Panic

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning**: Language and Sebastian abuse.

~Sebastian's Pov~

When we left the auditorium my phone rang loudly.

"Hello?" I inquired.

"_You listen here bitch meet us in the auditorium now," _Santana growled over the phone. I turned on my heel and walked back in.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled. They all whipped their heads around at me.

"Well? Are you just going to stare or answer me?" I inquired. Finn flew up in his seat.

"Listen here Sebastian, it's not funny what you're doing so just stop it," Finn growled.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," I said bored out of my mind.

"Sebastian, just listen to us," Puck growled. I glared at him.

"Why should I? Are you going to tell me that I should go kill myself too? Hm, maybe you should tell me that I'm a waste of space and I don't deserve to live the life I do?" I growled. Everyone but Santana looked shocked.

"What? Why would we tell you that?" the female hobbit asked. I chuckled darkly.

"Ask Santana," I turned on my heel to walk out of the auditorium.

"Go kill yourself, you would be doing the world a favor," Puck yelled. I whipped my head around. Puck was being held back by an Asian and Finn. I ran out of the auditorium.

"Seb?" I heard Jeff's voice come from behind me.

"Hey Jeff," I put on a fake smile.

"I heard," he said sadly. I closed my eyes letting a couple tears slip from my eyes. Jeff wrapped his arms around me. I heard more footsteps come around the corner.

"Jeff what's taking so, never mind. Guys come here!" I heard Nick yell. Soon after he yelled that I was wrapped in everyone's arms. I sobbed in their embrace. I felt Jeff remove himself from the hug.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said.

~Jeff's Pov~  
I stormed into the auditorium.

"You bastards!" I yelled. They all looked up at me.

"Jeff, what are you talking about?" Blaine came up to me and asked. I shoved him out of the way.

"Who did it?" I screamed. A couple of them cowered away from me.

"Well?" I asked. Blaine put his hands up in defense.

"Jeff, what are you talking about? Who did what?" Blaine asked. I growled.

"Who told Sebastian to go kill himself?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a Latina girl stiffen.

"It was you," I screamed at her. Lunging at her I was unexpectedly held back by Blaine.

"Let me the hell go," I yelled. I was suddenly let go when the door slammed open.

"Jeff," Nick yelled as he ran in.

"What? I'm trying to kill a bitch over here," I yelled back. Nick ran down the steps.

"He's asking for you," I ripped myself out of Blaine's grip and ran towards the hallway. I heard loud footsteps following me. When I got to Sebastian the warblers stood up in front of the two of us like a wall. Sebastian was breathing heavily and couldn't stop crying. I pet his hair lightly.

"Seb, hey calm down it's me Jeff. You're safe, you're with me now," Sebastian shuttered in my grip.

"I'm going to do it," he whispered. I held him tighter.

"No you're not," I growled. Tears started to fall down my face.

"Jeff, I need to do this, to make everyone not hate me anymore, to be forgiven," he muttered his eyes were closed. I began sobbing.

"Sebastian, you can't do this I need you, we need you, don't listen to them. You're amazing you deserve to live, you can't give up because of stupid people," I began to cry hysterically.

"Jeff," I heard Sebastian say. He sat up in my arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear. His body went limp in my arms.

"Help!" I screamed. Nick, Thad, and David ran over to us.

"He just passed out," I sobbed. Nick pulled him out of my arms.

"Call 911," he ordered Thad. Thad pulled out his phone and began talking to 911.

"Jeff, calm down or you're going to pass out," David said. Nick pulled me into his arms while I sobbed. He muttered soothing words to me as I cried.

"Thad, how long till the ambulance can get here?" Nick asked.

"Ten minutes," Thad sat next to Sebastian. The New Directions tried to get through the wall of warblers. A couple of them managed to get through the wall.

"Get the hell away," I heard Nick growl. I moved away from Nick to see the Latina and a boy with a mohawk walking towards Sebastian.

"Take one more step towards Sebastian I'll kill you," I growled. They both froze. The Latina turned towards me.

"What makes you think you can kill us?" she said cockily. I glared at her.

"Because you are outnumbered on people; I know for a fact all of the warblers care about Sebastian, but do all of the new directions care about you two?" I growled. Nick put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. The Latina opened her mouth to talk, but was cut off by the paramedics running in. They lifted Seb's body and carried him away on the stretcher.

~Sebastian's Pov~

I awoke seeing white. It was much different than my room at Dalton. Sitting up I heard the loud beeping coming from the machines on the other side of the room.

"Thank god you woke up!" I heard Jeff say from next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine, can we get out of here?" I asked. I hated hospitals for certain reasons and the white everything was one of them.

"Let me go ask the doctor," he rushed out of the room. I sighed and laid back on the uncomfortable bed. Jeff came back two minutes later.

"He said that you are free to go!" I stood from the bed and followed Jeff out of the room. When we got to his car he handed me my phone. I had forty missed calls.

"Damn," I sighed. Jeff took his eyes off the road and looked over at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I have twenty missed calls from that hobbit," I groaned. I pressed the call button.

"_Hello?"_ Blaine asked.

"Blaine, it's Sebastian. Why the hell were you calling me?" I growled into the phone.

"_I wanted to check up on you."_

"Don't call me ever again," I hung up the phone. We finally arrived at Dalton after what had felt like forever and a day. I jumped out of the car and ran up to my room. When I opened the door it was a relief. I walked inside and fell asleep.

Thanks for all the reviews I love them!

Please Review!

~XxX Warblers Girl XxX


	5. It's All Your Fault

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning**: Language and attempted Suicide. This may be a trigger do **NOT **read if you could easily be affected by this!  
_~Recap~_

_I walked inside and fell asleep. _

~Sebastian's Pov~  
It had been exactly a week since I was released from the hospital. I kept getting calls from Santana and Puck. I didn't bother answering my phone anymore. My life had become more like a routine than anything else. I wasn't worried about Regionals I just didn't care anymore. I sat in my bed listening to music… not that it mattered anymore. I felt like an empty shell of what used to be Sebastian Smythe. My phone rang. I picked it up and checked it, it was a text from some random number.

'_Have you offed yourself yet? If you do can you record it I want to see you do it? Please do it soon because the faster your gone the faster the world loses another bitch!– Love Santana'_

I quickly sent a reply to her.

'_Fine.'_ I got up slowly from my desk chair and walked sluggishly to my bathroom. I grabbed a bottle of anti-depressants before walking back into my room. I grabbed my phone before texting Blaine and all of the new directions.

'_Go to livestream. I hope you enjoy the show.' _I opened my laptop and put it on camcorder. I opened the pill bottle and poured half of into my hand. I brought them up to my lips and dumped them in. Grabbing the water bottle next to me I downed the whole bottle. My vision suddenly got sluggish. My body felt like jelly. I laid down in my bed before I let the darkness consumed me.

~Jeff's Pov~

When Blaine called me and said that Sebastian was going to kill himself I didn't believe him. Instead of ignoring him like I usually do I ran up to Sebastian's room. He was lying on his bed. I ran over to him and checked his pulse… there wasn't one. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. I began to franticly talk to the lady on the phone. She told me the ambulance would be there in five minutes before she hung up. I began to pace the room muttering things under my breath. The paramedics ran into the room and lifted Sebastian's body onto a stretcher.

"Can I come with you?" I sobbed. The paramedic gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry family only," I fell to my knees and started sobbing. They drove off. I heard thundering footsteps.

"Jeff?" I heard Blaine's voice come from behind me.

"He's gone," I sobbed. I kept crying. Someone wrapped their arms around me. I tried to move out of the persons embrace.

"Let him go!" I heard Wes yell from the end of the hall. The person let me and I was instantly was wrapped up in Wes' arms.

"He's gone," I kept sobbing. Wes shushed me quietly.

"What happened?" Wes asked quietly. I only sobbed harder. Wes turned towards the new directions that were there.

"What did you do to him?" Wes growled. I shifted lightly in his embrace.

"They didn't do anything," I sniffled. Wes kissed my forehead.

"What happened then baby warbler?" I gave a small smile at the nickname.

"Seb- Se-ba-ast-ian tr-i-ie-d-d t-o k-il-ll hi-im-se-el-lf," I sobbed. Wes held me. I felt something wet hit my cheek. Looking up I saw Wes in tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He tried to wipe his tears away.

"It's ok to cry Wes, you don't have to be strong for everyone," I said. Wes let a couple more tears fall.

"We have to tell them," Wes said. I nodded mutely. He pulled out his phone and sent a group message to all of the warblers. We slowly walked towards the warbler hall leaving the new directions standing there in confusion. When we got to the warblers hall everyone stood there in confusion.

"Warbler Jeff has the floor," Wes said sadly. I took a deep breath before walking up to the front of the room.

"We've lost one of our own today," I was already about to cry. Everyone looked at me in confusion.

"Sebastian tried to commit suicide, I found him, and I don't know if he's going to make it," I sobbed. I fell to my knees my head in my hands. The room was dead silent except for my choked sobs. I soon heard a loud sob. I looked up to see Nick trying to hold back the tears.

"We have to get back at them," I heard Thad say darkly.

"I h-have an idea," I stuttered. The council looked over at me.

"We could sing to the new directions. I know the perfect song to," I said.

"What song baby warbler?" David asked.

"It's all your fault by P!nk" I said. Thad's face lit up.

"That's perfect baby!" Thad exclaimed. I smiled at him shyly.

"Can you take lead?" Wes asked me. I nodded.

~Time Skip~

Two hours later we were driving to McKinley dressed in plaid shirts, jeans, and different colored converse. When we arrived I told everyone to go to the auditorium while I went to find the new directions. Forcing myself to cry when I found their choir room I walked inside.

"So-sorry to bother you," I hiccupped. Blaine ran over and hugged me in his arms.

"Hey it's ok I always told you I would be there for you," Blaine said.

"What's going on here?" Santana said. I picked my head up off his shoulder her and gave her a look that would make the devil squirm.

"Come with me," my voice sounded quiet, mean, and angry. They all got up and followed me to the auditorium.

"You can have Michael we've found something better, and whether you like it or not we are dedicating our performance to Sebastian and Dave," Wes said.

"What are you talking about why would you dedicate your performance to Sebastian?" Santana asked.

"Just sit back and you'll figure out," I growled. They all sat in their seats. The music started all of a sudden.

I walked up and began singing.

**I'd conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid**

**Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh I don't even mind (yeah)**

The Warblers came up behind me and backed me up.

**It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair**

I was practically screaming the lyrics at them. The rest of the warblers started singing.

**Da da dada da dada da  
Da dadadadadada da dadadadadada **

I glared at Santana and Puck. Nick came up next to me and backed me up on the second verse.

**I'm trying to figure out what else to say (what else could I say?)  
To make you turn around and come back this way  
(Would you just come back this way)  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind cause it's now or never (oh)**

We began dancing in unison to the chorus.

**It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair**

The warblers stood behind me.

**I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times**

I glared at Santana and Puck as I sang the next set of lines.  
**I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind**

Every one of the warblers began singing.

**It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back  
I hold (I hold) my breath (my breath)  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air (running out of air)  
And it's not fair******

**(Oh yeah  
It's all your fault)**

I walked in front of the warblers and finished the song.

**I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not (it's not) fair **

I fell to my knees when the music stopped. I held my head in my hands as I cried.

"What the hell?" Santana yelled.

"You killed him," I screamed at her. She walked up onto the stage.

"Stay the hell away from him," Nick growled. Santana got closer.

"Bitch, I do what the hell I want," she snapped. She knelt on the ground next to me. I scooted away. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me go," I whispered.

"As if," she snorted in response. I started screaming loudly. Thrashing around I tried to get her hand off of me.

"Santana!" Blaine yelled, "Let him go! He's going to have a flashback if you don't keep away!" I began thrashing around. Nick ran over to us and pushed Santana away.

"The hell?" she yelled at Nick. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Jeff, its Nicky I'm here. You're safe. No one can hurt you. I've got you," he muttered to me. I jerked before burring my face in his neck.

"Jeff, its ok," he shushed me. Nick ran his fingers through my hair. I immediately calmed down at his touch. My phone began ringing. Nick pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" He asked. The person on the other line said something.

"I'll tell him thank you," he hung up the phone.

"Jeff, that was the hospital, Sebastian's…"

~~~~  
Haha! Love you guys please review! I also won't be able to update for a few days so that's why I am double posting! Till next time!

~XxX Warblers Girl XxX


	6. I Will Stand By You

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language, and Sadness

_~Recap~_

"_Jeff, that was the hospital, Sebastian's…"_

"Jeff, that was the hospital Sebastian's alive, but he's in a comatose state," Nick said. Jeff started crying.

"Can we go see him?" Jeff begged. Nick and the others laughed. We walked out of the school and got in our cars and drove to the hospital.

~Jeff's Pov~  
When we got to the hospital we were all showed the room were Sebastian was being held.

"We should try and sing to him," I said quietly. They all gave me a look.

"In a comatose state they can hear and it improves their state and they might wake up quicker," I said.

"What song do you want to sing Jeff?" Wes asked.

"I won't let go by the Rascal Flatts," they all smiled

"Whenever you're ready Jeff," David said.

(_Jeff, _**All**)

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that  
_I stared at Sebastian as he laid in the hospital bed._  
You think your lost  
But your not lost on your own  
Your not alone  
I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go_  
I grabbed his hand in mine.  
_It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains  
_We all surrounded his bed and sang.  
**I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do**_**  
**_I felt tears in my eyes as I sang.  
_And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight_  
_And I won't let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I wont let you down  
It wont get you down  
Your gonna make it  
Yea I know you can make it  
_We all put our hands on him.  
**Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Wont let you go  
No I won't**  
I turned away from him and started to sob into Wes' chest.

"What's all the crying about?" I heard a scratchy voice say from behind me.

"Seb!" I yelled. I ran over and hugged him.

~Sebastian's Pov~

Jeff engulfed me in a huge hug the moment I woke up.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into his chest I started crying.

"Seb, why didn't you tell me," Jeff sobbed. I looked up at him.

"Because it was a spur of the moment I didn't mean it," I sobbed harder. The other warblers wrapped their arms around us. It was all quiet except for my loud choked sobs. The warblers untangled themselves from me the moment the doctor walked in.

"Hi, boys would you mind leaving for a couple moments? After Sebastian and I talk I can give you a date that he can be released," The warblers left the room.

"Hello Sebastian," the doctor said. I nodded at him.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked quickly. The doctor frowned slightly.

"It depends on how your mental health is," the doctor said. I gave him a half assed smile.

"Ok, can we start?" he nodded at me.

"Well why did you try to kill yourself?" the doctor said.

"It was a mere accident I was taking some medicine and I accidently took too much," I lied through my teeth.

"It wasn't an accident we found half a bottle of anti-depressants open at your dorm at Dalton," I glared at the doctor.

"You can't look through a minor's things without their parents' consent," I yelled. The doctor glared.

"How did you-" I cut him off.

"I'm the state attorney's son, what more could you expect?" I replied cockily. The doctor sighed.

"Can we get back to you?" he inquired. I sighed.

"So why did you do it?"

"Did you creeps grab my phone out of my jeans?" the doctor walked over to a pile of clothes and grabbed my iphone.

"Hand it over," he walked back over to me and handed it over. I looked through my text messages till I landed on the one Santana had sent me.

"Here," I shoved the phone in his face. He read over the text before pulling out his phone.

"Yes, Officer Macke it's Dr. Wale. You wanted me to call you as soon as I got Sebastian Smythe's story. Yes, you can come down here and talk with him of course. All right see you then goodbye," he hung up his phone before turning towards me.

"Sebastian, please call your father so we can get this meeting over with. Officer Macke will be here in an hour," Dr. Wale left the small, cramped hospital room. I groaned before unlocking my phone and calling my father.

"Hey dad," I said quietly.

"_Sebastian, where are you? What's going on?" _My father asked worriedly.

"Dad I'm at the hospital can you come?" I whispered.

"_Of course,"_ He said quietly. I let a sob escape my lips.

"How long will it take for you to get here?"

"_Ten minutes, Bastian, are you alright?" _

"No, please hurry," I said. I heard him sigh.

"_I'm almost there Seb, please hang in there," _My dad said,

"I am. I love you, see you soon," I said.

"_Love you too Sebastian," _He said.

"Bye," I hung up the phone without waiting to hear his response. The door opened about five minutes later. My father walked into the hospital room. He walked over to me and gave me a hug,

"I love you," he whispered in my ear. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Hello, I hate to ruin this family moment, but we need to talk to the both of you," Dr. Wale walked into the room. I glared at him. My father immediately straightened up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Harold Smythe," he introduced himself.

"Charles Wale," the doctor introduced. I snorted; my father cracked a smile before getting serious again.

"What did you need to talk to the two of us about?" my father asked.

"Your son is here because of attempted suicide, and we have involved the police."

"Without my consent," I muttered. My dad smirked.

"Since your son is a minor he has no say," the police man behind the doctor said.

"Hell if I have a say I could not tell you bastards anything," I growled. The doctor sighed.

"Then we could just ask your friends what they know," the officer threatened.

"You can't talk to minors without their parents unless they call you first," I snapped. My father snorted.

"Shut up kid we are here to talk business," Dr. Wale snapped. My father glared at the doctor.

"Treat my son that way your ass will be sued off in the next three seconds, and trust me I will win, I always win," my father growled. The police man walked closer.

"I was told of a text message sent to you," the police started. I pulled out my phone and looked at my dad. He nodded and I handed over my phone.

"It's under unknown number," I muttered. He read over the text before handing the phone to my father. He took it reluctantly.

"Sebastian, who is Santana?" My father asked. I gulped.

"I don't want to press charges. It was supposed to be a joke," I trailed off.

"You didn't take it as a joke did you," my father finished. I gulped nervously.

"Dad, I'm not going to press charges. It wouldn't be fair to her and Puck," I said. My father glanced at me.

"Who's Puck?" the police officer asked.

"Read all of the texts under do not read and do not answer," I muttered quietly. My father read the text messages. He glared at my phone as if it was fire.

"Sebastian, when we get out of here we will change your phone number," He stated bluntly. I nodded at him. He handed me my phone back.

"Since we don't want to press charges and this is the normal behavior for my son we will be leaving this afternoon," my father said smoothly. The doctor nodded and went to get release papers. The officer nodded at the both of us and left the room. Once the doctor came back with the release papers he gave them to my father.

"Sign here," he said bluntly. My father signed the papers. The doctor handed my clothes to my father. My father handed them over to me. I went into the small bathroom connected to the room and changed. Once I finished my father and I walked into the lobby. Jeff, Nick, Wes, Thad, and David stood up and ran over to me. I was immediately wrapped up in a group hug. We broke away after what felt like forever.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked.

"Better," Jeff wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him. My father cleared his throat.

"Sebastian, who are these boys?"

"Dad these are my best friends, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, and Jeff," I pointed to each warbler as I said their name. They all nodded at my father.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion boys, but I need to get Seb home so he can rest." I pulled away from Jeff and hugged each of the boys.

"Bye, see you all Monday. Also Wes I have the best idea for regionals so when I get back on Monday I'll tell you all about it," I said. My father eventually dragged me out of the hospital. When we got in the car there was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. My father pulled into our driveway.

"Seb, it's not your fault, it's theirs," my dad said.

"No, it's not it's mine… I was the one who listened, I took the pills… I was the one who wanted to die," I whispered. My dad got out of the car and walked over to my side. He opened the door and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bastian, don't blame yourself," he said.

"Well I do," I muttered. He smacked my arm lightly.

"Sebastian," he warned. I sighed but gave in reluctantly. I got out of the car and walked up the porch steps. I laid on the couch and fell asleep.

~Time Skip~  
"Sebastian," I heard my dad yell. I groggily sat up.

"What?" I yelled back.

"There are a few people who want to see you," he called. I got up off the couch and walked to the front door. I saw all of the new directions standing at the door.

"Get the hell away from me," I screamed at them. My dad threw a concerned look in my direction.

"Sebastian we just came to-" Finn started, but I quickly cut him off.

"To try again, how about try harder next time?" I asked. They all looked guilty.

"So that's all you want me for," I trailed off. The new directions looked at the floor.

"Father, please show these people out of the door," I stomped off. I ran up to my room and picked up my guitar. I started playing random cords till I started to play a familiar song, Therapy by All Time Low. I heard my door open while I was playing, but I ignored them and kept playing. When I finished the person at the door started clapping. I looked up and saw Wes, Thad, and David standing at the door.

"That was great Sebastian!" Thad exclaimed. I smiled shyly at them.

"We should use it for regionals," Wes finally said.

"What?" I asked. He smirked.

"We already have a song for a duet, we need a solo, and a group," Wes said. I gave him a smirk.

"Are we going to use instruments?"

"This year we will because coming up with three songs in five days is almost impossible," David said. I took a deep breath.

"I have a group song it fits our situation," I said quietly. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and played a song. They gave me an approving look before Wes exclaimed.

"Look out regionals here come the warblers!"

~~~~  
Hope you enjoyed the wait for this chapter!

Hope it was worth the wait.

~XxX Warblers Girl XxX


	7. You Can Choke On Your Misery

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language, and Awesomeness

_~Recap~_

"_Look out regionals here come the warblers!" _

~Sebastian's Pov~

When I walked into school on Monday everyone was staring at me. A few students came up and gave me hugs. When the school day finished I went into Warblers practice.

"Seb!" they yelled once I walked in. I was quickly wrapped up in a group hug.

"Guys, let him breathe," Wes said from his spot at the council table.

"I'm sorry for all of the drama I have caused," I started, "I now know that I have a group of friends to fall back on." All of the boys started cheering.

"Well let's just not sit around get up we need to practice," Wes ordered. We all stood and began to run the numbers.

~Time Skip~  
I was shaking; this didn't seem real. I felt a hand clasp on my shoulder.

"You'll do great," Jeff encouraged. I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

"Thanks," I murmured. I walked away from the crowed of Warblers. Stepping into the hallway I heard the announcer start talking.

"And last but not least let's give a warm welcome to the Dalton Academy Warblers," the audience cheered loudly, I peeked through the curtain that acted like doors. The warblers were in the starting position Nick walked up to the front.

"We'd like to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky and Sebastian Smythe," he walked back to his spot. The music began to play loudly. Jeff walked forward and started singing.

**Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -  
it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home we'll find you...**

Wes came up next to Jeff and started singing with him.

**Dead - Like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream - To be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.**

All of the warblers began to sing.

**Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."**

Nick took over singing.

**Forever's never seemed so long as when you're not around  
it's like a piece of me is missing.  
I could have learned so much from you but what's left now?**

Thad started singing.**  
Don't you realize you shot this family a world of pain?  
Can't you see there should have been a happy ending we let go?**

All of the warblers started singing.

**Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
**All of the warblers that could flip did.**  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to sleep.  
Sing me to s...**  
Jeff and Nick sang together

(_Jeff, _**Nick**)  
**Sing me to sleep **_(You've taken so much with you...) _**  
I'll see you in my dreams, **_(But left the worst with me...),  
_**waiting to say, "I miss you. I'm so sorry."  
**_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _

I took a deep breath once the music changed. I walked through the curtain and began singing.

**My ship went down  
In a sea of sound.  
When I woke up alone I had everything:  
A handful of moments I wished I could change  
And a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.**

I had made it halfway into the auditorium. The new directions stared at me as I came in.

**In a city of fools,  
I was careful and cool,  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane...  
A handful of moments I wished I could change  
But I was carried away.**

I stared at each new direction as I walked up onto the stage.

**Give me therapy.  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery.**

Thad came up to me and pretended to be a therapist. I shoved him away when I said 'you can keep all your misery'

**My lungs gave out  
As I faced the crowd.  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.  
I'm flesh and bone,  
I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious.**

I stared at the new directions as I sang.

**Give me therapy.  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can take back your misery.**

I stared to almost yell the lyrics.

**Arrogant boy,  
Love yourself so no one has to.  
They're better off without you.  
(They're better off without you.)  
Arrogant boy,  
Cause a scene like you're supposed to.  
They'll fall asleep without you.  
You're lucky if your memory remains.**

**Give me therapy.  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...  
You were never a friend to me  
And you can take back your misery.  
Therapy...  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything.  
Therapy...**

**You were never a friend to me  
And you can choke on your misery.**

We all froze on stage; Jeff walked up and took his spot at the front of the stage.

**You must have been in a  
Place so dark  
You couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through  
That stormy cloud  
Now here we are  
Gathered in our little hometown  
This can't be the way  
You meant to draw a crowd**

He gestured to the crowd.

**Oh why, that's what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could've  
Said or done  
Oh, I had no clue you were  
Masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong and why  
You would leave the stage  
In the middle of a song**

Now in my mind I'll keep you frozen  
As a seventeen-year-old  
Rounding third to score the  
Winning run  
You always played with passion  
No matter what the game  
When you took the stage  
You'd shine just like the sun

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Oh why, that's what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could've  
Said or done  
Oh, I had no clue you were  
Masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong and why  
You would leave the stage  
In the middle of a song  
**I walked off the stage slowly.**  
Now the oak trees are swaying  
In the early autumn breeze  
A golden sun is shining on my face  
Through tangled thoughts  
I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really ain't that  
Bad of a place  
Oh why, there's no comprehending  
And who am I to try to  
Judge or explain**

Most of the audience was in tears.**  
Oh, but I do have one  
Burning question  
Who told you life wasn't  
Worth the fight**

He glared at the new directions.**  
They were wrong, they lied  
Now you're gone and we cry  
'Cause it's not like you to  
Walk away  
In the middle of a song  
**Jeff started crying.**  
Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song **

The rest of the warblers walked off stage and left Jeff standing by himself. Jeff bowed and walked off stage to the green room. Once he entered we started yelling.

"That was awesome!" I yelled. I was suddenly pulled into a group hug. The lights flickered for the second time that day. We all walked back onto the stage.

"In third place," the announcer said, "We have the unitards!" They all cheered and got their trophy.

"Before we announce first place we would like to give out an MVP award, and it goes to…oh we have two MVPs this year. Both from Dalton Academy let's welcome Mr. Jeff Sterling and Sebastian Smythe," Jeff and I walked over to the man and got our trophies.

"The winner of this Regional Competition is the new directions!" The new directions cheered loudly and got their trophy. We left the stage and got onto our bus and headed back to Dalton.

~Time Skip~

Once we got to Dalton we all walked into the warbler hall.

"Can we go do something?" I asked quietly. Wes turned towards me.

"What would you like to do?" Wes asked. I looked over sadly at him.

"For starters I need to say something to you all then I was wondering if some of you would want to go to hospital with me?" I asked quietly.

"What did you need to say?" Thad asked. I stood from the couch I was sitting on.

"I would like to apologize for everything I pit you guys through; the Michael battle, the slushy incident, and for being a terrible warbler in general," I said quietly.

"Thank you for apologizing, but it's not needed," David said. There was an awkward silence between all of us.

"You said you wanted to go to the hospital Seb?" Jeff asked. I nodded at him.

"Well let's go," Nick said. We all walked out to the parking lot and got in Wes' car.

~At the hospital~  
I walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, can I know which room David Karofsky is in?" I asked. The lady typed something on her computer.

"He's in room 24, you can go on back," the lady said. Jeff, Nick, Wes, Thad, David, and myself walked back to Dave's room. We knocked on the door. It was opened by a man I presumed to be Dave's father.

"Hello Mr. Karofsky, may we talk to Dave?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," he moved out of the room and let us through.

"Hi," I said quietly. Dave looked up from the book in his book.

"Hey," he returned.

"I'm sorry," it was all I said. He gave me a curious look.

"For what you didn't do anything?"

"What I said to you at Scandals, I wasn't myself then, and I need to apologize for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it and I'm so sorry," tears glistened in my eyes.

"Thank you for apologizing," Dave said sincerity laced his voice. I heard the door open. Both of us turned towards the door, Santana and Kurt stood there.

"Oh look who it is, the meerkat, are you here to tell him to try try again?" Santana asked. I glared at her.

"No, I'm not you," I growled. She smirked.

"And I'm very sad you didn't die the first time, meerkat, why don't you try try again?"

"Santana, don't say stuff like that!" Dave exclaimed. Santana looked at him.

"Why not Dave he's the one who made you try this?" she exclaimed.

"No, he didn't Santana. It was kids at school," Dave explained. She glared at me before stomping out of the room.  
"Sorry," was all Kurt said before he left the room. My heart was beating fast; it felt like I couldn't breathe very well.

"You ok?" Dave asked from my side. I felt my breath tighten in my chest. I shook my head no. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe, its ok no one can hurt you here. You're safe," Dave soothed. I caught my breathing.

"Did she make you do it?" he asked finally after an awkward silence. I nodded mutely.

"Why? If I am allowed to ask," he asked me. I took a shaky breath.

"She told me that it was my fault you committed suicide and that I'm just a terrible person in general," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"You didn't deserve that," Dave mumbled. I smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, I did after everything I had done to them I deserved it."

"Sebastian, promise me one thing," Dave said.

"What?"

"That you'll call me if you think about doing it again or if they are giving you problems," he said. I nodded at him not trusting my voice.

"Thank you for coming by to just apologize it means a lot to me," Dave said. Mr. Karofsky came into the room.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to Dave so if you wouldn't mind leaving for just a few minutes," he trailed off. I nodded.

"I should be heading back to Dalton anyways. Thank you for your time Dave, hope to see you soon. Good day," I walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind me.

"How did it go?" Jeff asked. I gave him a small smile.

"It went better than I expected. He accepted my apology." We walked out of the building and to Wes' car. We drove back to Dalton in complete silence. And for once in my life I felt like everything was in the right order, but Karma just has to be a bitch.

Sorry for the wait I got stuck on this chapter!  
Please review!

~XxX Warblers Girl XxX


	8. Hunter Clarington?

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language and Homophobia

A/N: It's the moment you've all been waiting for!

_~Recap~_

_And for once in my life I felt like everything was in the right order, but Karma just has to be a bitch.  
_~Sebastian's Pov~

It had been a month since the warblers lost at regionals, but I have to say we've had more fun ever since we lost. I had just gotten done with my advanced French class when Thad started yelling at me.

"Hey Sebastian!" Thad yelled from the end of the hall. He jogged over to me.

"What's up Thad?" I asked. He gave me a smile.

"Did you hear?" he bounced up and down slightly. I sighed at his energy.

"Thad, if I knew you wouldn't be asking me," I said.

"We're getting a new kid!" he exclaimed. The smirk that was on my face fell slightly.

"When is he coming?" I asked. Thad opened his mouth, but was cut off by the intercom.

"Sebastian Smythe, please come to the office," the intercom crackled. I sighed and started walking towards the office. When I got into the office I saw a boy with brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hello Sebastian, meet your new roommate. You two will get the day off to help Hunter move in," Principal Charmical said. I smirked at the boy. He stood up and gathered his things.

"Follow me," I said. Walking to the dorm rooms I showed Hunter our dorm.

"This is our dorm, I'll get you the spare key," I moved towards my desk and pulled out the other key to this room. I gave it to him.

"Hunter Clarington," he held out his hand, I shook it.

"Sebastian Smythe," I let go of his hand.

"You're gay aren't you," he asked. The smirk, that was plastered on my face, fell.

"Let me guess you're not even remotely bi-curious," I said. He nodded at me. I sighed before walking over to my side of the room. I sat at my desk and opened my laptop.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Hunter's arrogant voice flooded across the room.

"I wasn't planning on it," I deadpanned.

"Principal Charmical said that you would help so I expect you to get off your lazy, gay ass and help," he growled. My eyes widened at the insult, but I quickly shook it off.

"Charming," I said. He gave me a disgusted look over his shoulder.

"On second thought I don't want you to help. I wouldn't want to get gay all over my things," he stared at me. I shook my head before storming out of the room. I walked all the way to the warbler's hall and sat in our main practice area. _'How could he? How could that bastard get under my skin? I am Sebastian Smythe I don't let insults like this get under my skin, but why does it hurt so much when he says those things?' _I thought to myself. I shook off my thoughts before pulling out my iPod and putting my headphones in. 'Beat it' by Michael Jackson came on. I began to dance in time to the music. I heard the door close; I figured it was Wes or someone like that. The song changed to 'Bye Bye Bye' by NSINC. I began to work on my flips. I did a back tuck. I popped my wrist before doing a backhand-spring. My headphones flew out of my ears. I took my iPod out of my pocket and put it on the Idock we had in the room.

"If you plan on ignoring me then just tell me so I don't have to watch you fail at a back tuck," Hunter's voice came from the door. I lifted my eyes to meet his.

"If you think that a back tuck is easy then let me see you do it," I sneered. He gave me a smirk and walked in front of me.

"You might want to move," he said. I sidestepped and sat on the arm of one of the couches. He did a perfect back tuck; he turned towards me a smirk plastered on his face.

"That's how it's done," he said. I got up from the armrest.

"I really don't like you," I said bluntly. He smirked even wider

"Good because I don't like your gay ass either," with that said he turned on his heel and walked out of the room. I glared at the empty spot where Hunter used to be standing.

"Bastard," I mumbled. I turned off the music and walked back towards my room. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was around lunch time. I glanced at the staircase in front of me pondering whether I should invite Hunter to lunch with me or not. I sighed loudly before trudging up the stairs. I finally got to our dorm and opened the door. Hunter had his back turned to me; he was hanging up some of his blazers.

"What do you want Smythe?" he growled.

"I wanted to invite you to come have lunch with a couple of my friends and myself," I said. He turned towards me.

"Sure I guess, but if they are like you I can't make promises that I'll stay," he said. I sighed before gesturing towards the door. He followed me to the cafeteria. I sat down at our usual table. Jeff came over and sat on my left, Hunter was on my right.

"Jeff, meet the newest addition to Dalton academy, Hunter Clarington," I gestured to Hunter.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Jeff Sterling," he smiled at Hunter.

"The pleasure's all mine, Hunter Clarington," Hunter smiled at Jeff. Thad, Nick, Wes, and David came over and sat across from us.

"Hey, Sebastian where have you been?" Nick asked.

"Helping my new roommate, Hunter, move in," I retorted with a fake smile.

"Oh, hi there I feel bad that I haven't introduced myself. My name is Nick Duval," Nick smiled brightly at Hunter. He smirked at him.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Hunter Clarington."

"Well I'm Wes Montgomery; to my left is Thad Harwood, and to my right is David Thompson," Wes smiled at Hunter. He smiled right back at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said. I glanced at Hunter; he hadn't been that nice to me at all. The boys asked Hunter questions while I sat in silence. My phone vibrated; I checked it before glancing all around the room. Jeff must have noticed because he pulled me away from the table.

"What's going on with you Seb? You usually aren't that quiet," He asked. I shrugged.

"Sebastian," he growled, "Don't you dare lie to me." I sighed before answering.

"I just got a text message from the new directions," I said. Jeff gave me a sad look.

"What did it say?" he asked. I didn't get time to answer because Nick walked up to us.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked. I glanced at Jeff really quickly.

"I was asking about school assignments," I lied quickly. Nick must have noticed my uneasiness.

"Seb, don't lie," he said. I looked away from him.

"I wasn't," I said. Nick gave me a hard glance.

"Sebastian Smythe, what did the text say," he said firmly. I turned on my heel and walked away from Nick and Jeff. Once I made it out of the lunch room I sprinted to my dorm room. I slammed the door shut once I got in the dorm. Flinging myself onto my bed I suddenly heard footsteps from outside the room. I figured it was Nick and Jeff so I just laid there not moving an inch. The lock clicked, the door slammed open, and Hunter sauntered in the room. He walked up next to my bed.

"Get up Smythe, Nick and Jeff want to talk to you," he growled. I lifted my head up from the pillow.

"Tell them we'll talk later," I said letting my head fall back into the pillow. He grunted in response. I heard the door open before two bodies jumped onto me.

"Thanks Hunter!" I heard Jeff say from on top of me.

"Jeffery," I growled. Jeff squeaked and got off of me. Nick started humming from his perch on my legs.

"Nicky?" I asked sweetly. He hummed in response. I began to kick my legs.

"Get off!" I yelled. Nick chuckled and got off my legs. I sat up.

"Can we not talk about the text?" I asked. Jeff and Nick gave me a look.

"No, we have to talk about it!" Nick exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Please?" Jeff asked. He gave me the best puppy dog look he could. I gave in reluctantly.

"It was from Santana she wanted to meet with me after school at the lima bean," I said quietly.

"WHAT?" Nick and Jeff yelled in unison. I sighed at them.

"Yes, she wanted to meet me probably to tell me to kill myself again," I murmured quietly. Jeff and Nick gave me a hug. I choked down the sobs that wanted to escape. The bell rang loudly. Jeff and Nick pulled away from me.

"Are you going to be ok until warblers?" Nick asked. I nodded quietly. The two of the reluctantly stood up and walked back to their class. I sighed heavily, could this day get any worse.

"Hey Smythe," Hunter said as he walked in. And my day just got worse, yippy fucking doo.

"Clarington," I greeted with a dip of my head. He grunted a response at me.

"Well I better get going," I stood from my bed and walked towards the door. He turned towards me.

"Later," he said shortly. I stepped outside our dorm room and walked to the warbler's hall.

~Time Skip~  
After a long warbler practice I trotted back to my dorm. I opened the door, walked over to my bed, and fell face first onto it.

"Smythe, why are you back so late?" Hunter asked. I groaned before flipping onto my back.

"Warblers," I answered shortly. He snorted.

"Is that what you call gay club here?" he asked.

"No, it's the glee club," I replied hotly. Hunter started laughing.

"You're in glee club? That's rich, I didn't think they would let gay into their club," he laughed. I turned towards him.

"What the hell is your problem? Do I offend you for being gay?" I screamed. Hunter didn't say a word; he only gaped at me.

"Why do you keep treating me like this? Is being gay bad or something?" I yelled. Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"Whatever don't talk to me I'm going to bed," I turned away from him. I heard him sigh before utter silence.

~Hunter's Pov~

Ever since I stepped foot into Dalton I have been mean to the one person I find attractive at this school. I felt regret the moment the words left my mouth. I wanted to apologize badly, but I didn't want to ruin my reputation. If my parents ever found out my little secret they would disown me in a heartbeat.

"Sebastian," I said quietly. All I got in response was a loud snore in response. Shifting slightly I looked over at Sebastian. I laid down in my bed before I let sleep engulf me.

Sorry about the long wait… I have my reasons which you probably don't want to hear.

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	9. My Internal Nightmare

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language and Santana

_~Recap~_

_I laid down in bed before I let sleep engulf me_

~Sebastian's Pov~

I awoke from my restless sleep by the sound of voices coming from the door.

"Of course you may come in," I heard Hunter say from the door. I figured the door was for him, but decided to get up anyway. I threw the covers off of me and reluctantly sat up missing the warmness already. Shuffling over to my closet I pulled out a pair of jeans and a random shirt. I walked over to the bathroom and did my morning routine. Halfway through brushing my teeth I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Smythe, there are people here to see you! So why don't you grace them all with your presence," Hunter yelled on the other side of the door. I quickly finished getting ready. Slamming the door open I strode out of the bathroom, but immediately froze when I saw who was at the door. Santana, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine stood in the middle of the room looking around awkwardly. I turned back towards the bathroom to yell at Hunter for letting them in, but before I could Santana started talking.

"Hello Sebastian," she said smoothly. She sauntered up to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Why didn't you come see me? I needed you," she purred. I gave her a look of disgust before wrenching my arm away from her.

"Why did you need me?" I asked. She gave me a look that instantly made my throat dry.

"Because," she said loudly. She put her mouth next to my ear, "I wanted to tell you how much better we would all be if you were gone," she moved away from me.

"I know," I said mutely, almost inaudible. A frown made its way onto her face.

"Then why don't you do it!" she yelled. Hunter's head popped out of the bathroom.

"Please refrain from yelling people are trying to sleep," he stated calmly. I looked over at him; the last thing I wanted him to know was what she had done to me.

"Do you know Smythe," she suddenly asked. Hunter walked out of the bathroom.  
"Somewhat, we've been roommates for two days," he said. A wicked smirk made its way up her face.

"Did you know he's a dirty, faggy slut? Or that he almost blinded Blaine?" she opened her mouth to say more. My eyes went wide.

"Santana," I yelled cutting her off from what she was going to say. Hunter gave me a disapproving glance.

"What do you want slut?" she growled. I flinched at the word.

"I-I," I couldn't find the words because my thoughts were clouded. _Slut_ the word replayed over and over in my head.

_~Flashback~_

_I walked into the kitchen. My mother and grandmother were cooking dinner._

"_Mom," my thirteen year old voice sounded odd compared to my voice now. She lifted her head up from the pot._

"_Yes, Seb?" she asked. I bit my lip._

"_Can I talk to you and daddy when he gets home?" I asked quietly. She gave me a weird glance._

"_Of course," she gave me a smile and continued dinner. Once my father walked in my nerves started to get worse._

"_Harold," my mother started, "Sebastian, was wanting to speak with us once you got home." My father looked over at me smiling brightly. _

"_Would you like to do this in the living room or my office?" My father asked. I thought for a minute._

"_Your office," I said finally. He nodded and walked to his office. My mother and I followed close behind. _

"_Please sit," I said quietly. They both sat across from where I was standing._

"_Mom, Dad, you always said if I need to talk you were always there," I swallowed, "But I haven't been able to be truthful about school lately." My mother hummed._

"_I noticed you were acting different Seb, what's going on at school?" my mother asked. I gulped nervously._

"_Bullying," I muttered quietly. My mother gasped._

"_Sebastian! Why on earth would those people bully you?" she exclaimed. My breath suddenly quickened. Now was the moment no turning back._

"_Mom, Dad, I'm gay," I whispered. My mother flew out of her seat and glared at me._

"_No, you are not a slutty fag, you understand me Sebastian?" she yelled. My eyes widened in shock. _

"_Do you understand me Sebastian?" she yelled again. My eyes looked at the door longing to be out of here. I whipped around quickly and ran out of the room. _

"_Sebastian Grant Smythe!" my mother yelled from the office. I ran into my room and locked the door, but quickly left the room locking the door on the way out. I heard loud footsteps coming from the stair. I quickly ran into a hall closet and locked the door. The footsteps passed the closet. I figured they went into my room._

"_Harold, we cannot have a fag for a son," I heard my mother say._

"_Get out," my father's voice said. I figured he was talking to me, but I didn't move an inch. _

"_Harold, you can't just kick me out!" my mother exclaimed. _

"_Yes, I can Sabrina, you are verbally abusing my son, get out now," my father yelled. I flinched at the tone in his voice._

"_Fine, but you're going to miss this!" she yelled. I heard the sound of heels coming from the stairs. I let out a breath of relief. I heard my father knock on my bedroom door._

"_Sebastian, please come out your mother's gone. She won't hurt you again," He said. I heard a loud sob come from him. Opening the closet door I walked out._

"_Daddy?" I asked quietly. My father whipped around towards me._

"_Seb," he ran towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back fresh tears fell down my face, but I knew not to cry because I was safe._

_~End Flashback~_

I closed my eyes tightly and put my head in my hands.

"Stop, stop, make it stop, please," I murmured through my shaking breath.

~No one's Pov~  
Santana looked over at Sebastian a smirk adorning her face.

"Santana," Blaine said. She looked over at him.

"What hobbit?" she growled. Blaine twitched at the tone in her voice.

"You shouldn't be mean to him!" he exclaimed.

"He was mean to us, I'm just returning the favor," She said.

"You're taking it too far!" Blaine yelled. Santana and Blaine began to bicker back and forth.

"Santana I'm tired of this!" Kurt exclaimed. Santana looked over at Kurt astonished at what he said. It was all quiet until Sebastian started to murmur incoherent things under his breath.

"Sebastian?" Hunter asked. He took a step towards the shaking teen. Sebastian's eyes flew open. He had a scared panicked look on his face, one that haunts Hunter to this very day.

~Sebastian's Pov~

I looked between Santana and Puck their taunts floating through my head. _Go kill yourself, do the world a favor. No one could love a sick bastard like you. _I felt my lungs constrict the air I was trying to breath in. I couldn't breathe. Trying to take shaking breaths I felt the room spin wildly. My eyes darted between Santana's face and the bathroom. By instinct I sprinted towards the bathroom and locked the door. I heard thundering footsteps come from outside the door.

"Sebastian," I heard Kurt scream, "Open up!" I leaned against the wall and looked over at the cabinet across from me, the pill bottle on the counter taunting me.

"Sebastian, don't do this open up!" Blaine yelled from the other side of the door. I let a choked sob escape my lips. Reaching forward I grabbed the pill bottle.

"Smythe, open the door or else you're going to regret it," Hunter growled. I froze instantly I dropped the pills back onto the counter. My mind told me not to do this, but my body told me otherwise. I reached for the pill bottle again, but my mind screamed at me to stop.

"Sebastian, if you don't open this door I swear to god I'm going to break the door down," Hunter yelled, there was no bite in his voice, only concern. I twisted the cap off the bottle. The pounding on the door suddenly stopped. There was a loud thud before a click sound erupted. I quickly poured the pills into my hand. The door slammed open. Hunter ran in and suddenly stopped when he saw the pills.

"Sebastian," he breathed out. I shuttered at the sound of his voice. I put my hand close to my mouth ready to swallow the pills. Hunter took two steps towards me and pulled my hand away from my mouth.

"Please don't do this," he whispered. I let a couple tears slip down my cheeks. He wiped them away. Putting his hand in mine Hunter took the pills out of my hand. He put them back into the bottle and threw away the bottle. Hunter led me back into the room. Kurt and Blaine rushed over to me.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. I don't expect you to except my apology, but I want you to know I am here for you, I always will be," Kurt said. I looked at him.

"I forgive you," I said quietly. Kurt gave me a small smile and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Blaine shifted nervously next to Kurt.

"Sebastian, I forgive you ever since the incident at the Lima Bean. I'm so sorry that I didn't stop Santana or Puck. You don't deserve any of this," Blaine said.

"Blaine, thank you," I said, he smiled widely in return.

"Well as much as I'd hate to interrupt the lady chat, but we have to go. Sebastian, try again," Santana said. She and Puck walked towards the door.

"Bitch," I growled under my breath. Santana whirled around a glare fixtured on her face.

"How dare you slut?" she exclaimed, "You slut!" She strutted over to me. We were almost pressed up against each other.

"You filthy fucking slut!" she yelled. Her hand moved towards my face. A loud smack sound echoed through the room. I pressed my hand against my cheek.

"I think you should leave," Hunter growled.

"Gladly," she turned on heel and stormed out of the room. Puck followed her. Kurt and Blaine gave me an apologetic look before slowly walking out of the room. There was an awkward silence between Hunter and me.

"Why?" he finally whispered. I turned my head away from him.

"No reason," I muttered hopelessly.

"Has this happened before?" he pried.

"Stay out," I growled. Hunter gave me a confused look.

"Stay out of what?" I whipped my head towards him.  
"My life," I growled. Hunter shifted awkwardly.

"Please," he barely said barely above a whisper, "Let me in." I stood from my bed and stormed out of the room.

~Hunter's Pov~  
I stared at the spot Sebastian was just sitting. I kept thinking of ways to help him, but couldn't come up with any.

~Time Skip~  
Sebastian came back to our room right before curfew. He didn't acknowledge my presence; he immediately laid down in his bed and fell asleep. Following his actions I laid in my bed, but couldn't fall asleep. I tossed and turned a good portion of the night. After some time I realized I wasn't going to get any sleep. My mind had become preoccupied with thoughts about Sebastian. I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by a loud whimper. I looked over at Sebastian's bed to see him thrashing around. He was crying. (from what I could tell) I stood from my bed and walked over to Sebastian. I shook his shoulder lightly. He jerked away from my touch whimpering loudly.

"Sebastian," I said loudly. His eyes flew open; he stared at me. Sebastian for once in his life look broken and hopeless.

"Hunter," he whispered brokenly. I looked down at his sobbing form. Sitting next to him I pulled him into my arms.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked quietly.

"Because I care," I said firmly. Sebastian swallowed.

"Why do you care?" he asked. _Because I love you…_ but he would never know that. I took a deep breath.

"Because you're my roommate and I care because you're my friend," Sebastian let out a sob. I just held him.

"Hunt," he said, "Thank you." I smiled sadly at him and held him in my chest. I let him cry himself out before I fell asleep, Sebastian cradled in my chest.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Please review!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	10. Everything Went To Hell

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~_

_I let him cry himself out before I fell asleep, Sebastian cradled in my chest._

~Sebastian's Pov~

When I awoke the next morning I was unusually warm. My face was pressed against someone's chest. I moved slightly, but immediately stopped when I felt the arms wrapped around me tighten. I pulled my head away from the person's chest and looked up at the person. He had messy brown hair and a beautiful face. Oh my god! Hunter was in the same bed as me; Hunter homophobe Clarington was in my bed and I was wrapped in his arms. Memories from the previous night flooded my head. I felt Hunter move. Slamming my eyes shut I pretended to be asleep. His breathing changed. I felt him move slightly, but he suddenly froze. I swore he was going to have a homophobic freak attack. Cowering away from him the best I could I felt his arms relax around me. I finally re opened my eyes.

"H- Hunter?" I stuttered not looking at him.

"Good morning Sebastian, oh shit, um you probably want an explanation um you see well," Hunter stuttered. I looked into his eyes.

"What happened last night?" Hunter froze at the question.

"You were having a nightmare, um I yelled at you and you woke up. We talked for a little bit; then you fell asleep in my arms… that's all that happened nothing more nothing less," Hunter said slowly as if he was going to offend me. I nodded in understanding still fully aware of what had happened the night before. He shifted slightly.

"Can you please let me go?" I asked quietly. Hunter nodded and untangled himself from me. I rolled off the bed and walked over to my closet. Pulling out my Dalton uniform I walked over to the bathroom and started the shower. Once I got in the shower I heard singing coming from the bathroom. I turned off the water to listen to the person sing.

_What makes you so beautiful, is you don't know how beautiful you are to me  
You're not trying to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect, but you are, to me  
It's how you take my breath away  
Feel the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow, I could say them now  
Oh, oh, I could say them now, yeah_

I changed into my Dalton uniform. I went through my normal routine, brushing my teeth, fixing my hair, making sure I look perfect. I exited the bathroom to see Hunter dressed in his uniform. I stared at him; he looked completely and utterly sexy. Dammit mind he's straight stop thinking stuff like that. He strode passed me and went in the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked out.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah just thinking," I muttered. Hunter must have noticed. He strode over and pulled me into an awkward backwards hug.

"Sebastian, can we talk?" he breathed in my ear. I suppressed a shutter, but nodded anyways. He pulled me out of the room, down the stairs, and into the cafeteria. We got breakfast and sat in the back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Hunter locked his eyes with mine.

"Yesterday, the thing with Santana," he said. I froze in my seat.

"Um, what about Santana?" I gulped.

"Why? Why would she do something like that to you? Has that happened before because she said try again? Have you tried _that _more than once?" Hunter asked in one breath. I opened my mouth to reply, but quickly closed it.

"Please," I whispered. Hunter's eyes still locked on my own.

"Please what?"

"Don't ask," I felt the lump in my throat get bigger.

"Don't ask what?" Hunter pleaded with me.

"Please don't ask me questions like that. I don't want to answer," I felt the lump get bigger. Hunter's eyes pleaded with mine.

"Please I want to help," this was my breaking point. My eyes filled with salty tears. Standing abruptly I ran out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face.

"Sebastian!" I heard someone yell. I kept running till I was to the field behind Dalton. Flinging myself against the tree, located in the field, I cried into my hand.

"Sebastian!" I heard someone yell. I stood up again and started running towards the trees lining the Dalton boundaries. I kept running till I found a secluded area. I sat down on the dirty ground. I heard footsteps.

"Sebastian," the person breathed. I looked up and saw Jeff; his blonde hair was strewn all over his face.

"Hey," he broke the silence. He sat next to me, "Why did you run out of the cafeteria?"

"I needed to be alone for a while," I muttered hoping he would buy it.

"Sebastian," he warned. Dammit can't I get a break today!

"Jeff please don't ask. I'll tell you when I'm ready," I pleaded. Jeff locked his brown eyes with my green ones.

"But you may never be ready, and I need you. Last time I was too late to save you. I can't let that happen again; I refuse to let anything like that happen again. Especially to you," Jeff closed his eyes. Tears started to fall down his face. I put a hand on his back and pulled him into my lap. A loud sob ripped through his body.

"Jeff, please don't cry," I begged. Jeff wiped his eyes.

"Then tell me," he sobbed.

"Fine. Santana, Puck, Blaine, and Kurt came here yesterday. We fought in front of Hunter and he wanted to know what it was all about. I didn't want to tell him. He got mad and tried to make me tell. I ran out because I didn't want him to know," I half lied. Jeff nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"Seb, why didn't you call me? I could have told Principal Charmical or the warblers. We could have gotten rid of them!" Jeff asked. I lowered my head.

"Hunter let them into the room. She- I can't do this anymore. I can't. Jeff, please help. I can't do this," I started to sob. Jeff moved our position to where I was in his arms. He cradled me in his chest.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help."

~Hunter's Pov~

After Sebastian left the cafeteria I saw Jeff run after him. I stood to go after Sebastian, but was stopped by Wes.

"Don't. Let Jeff handle this, he knows Sebastian more than any of us," Wes said. I nodded at him. He turned to walk away, but I quickly stopped him. "Wes, do you know about Santana and Sebastian's relationship?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my place to tell," Wes said sheepishly. I grunted in understanding.

"What school does she go to?"

"McKinley," Wes said quickly. I gave him a grateful look. Walking away from Wes I entered the office.

"Hello, Ms. Heeling, may I speak to Principal Charmical for just a moment," I asked the receptionist. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a neat professional bun.

"Yes, go on in," her southern accent flowed through the room. I thanked her quickly before walking into the office. Once I got inside Principal Charmical gave me an acknowledgement.

"Ah, Mr. Clarington, what can I do for you?" he asked with a bright smile on his face.

"Well sir you see I just got a call from my old school about my paperwork my father was supposed to fill out. They said the transfer wouldn't be complete till next week unless I go down there and fill out the missing pieces. I know it's my first day and that I'll be missing my classes, but please sir I wanted to know if I could go there and finish it. I promise I'll be back by curfew," I explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Of course you may go, just keep your promise and be back by eleven," he said.

"Thank you sir," I said before turning on my heel.

"No problem Mr. Clarington," I took that as my cue to leave. Walking out to the parking lot I got in my car. Turning the GPS on I set it to McKinley High School. I glared down at the phone. It was a damn three hour drive to get information from a bitch I didn't even know! Turning the car on I began my three hour drive singing along to some random top 40's radio station.

~Time Skip~  
When I arrived at William McKinley High School I saw several cars in the parking lot. Their school day was probably halfway over with by now. I decided to wait till after school to find Santana. After waiting a few more hours I saw several students leaving the school. I got out of my car and walked towards the building. Students in the hallway froze when I slammed open the door. Many of them cowered away from me as I walked down the halls. Glaring at then all I finally found someone to ask about Santana. His hair was curly and red, it look like a cat barfed on his head.

"Excuse me," I said. The boy jump a few feet in the air and let out a loud high pitched, girly scream. "Where can I find Santana Lopez?" he looked at me before directing me towards a classroom. I walked into the room. The students in the class turned towards me.

"SPY!" a Jewish short girl yelled. I ignored her and walked up to Santana.

"Santana, can we talk?" I growled at her. She stood from her sear, but a blonde boy flew up out of his chair.

"Why do you want Santana?" he asked. I stared him down.

"She has very important information about a friend of mine," I replied smoothly. The blonde boy looked confused.

"What type of information?"

"Information about Sebastian Smythe," I said nonchalantly.

"Ah information about little Sebby," Santana purred. She sauntered up to me and put her hand on my arm, "What would I get in return if I gave you this information?"

"Another player on your team," her smirk grew even wider.

"What team? What's going on?" the blonde boy yelled.

"Be quiet Sammy Evans and let me do my work," Santana remarked.

"Santana! Tell us what is going on!" a pale freakishly tall boy yelled. I smirked at her.

"I want that information so tell me now. I want to know what you've done to Sebastian," I said. Santana moved away and gestured for me to sit down.

"Well it's a long story… let's see it started with Sebastian being an ass, he almost blinded Blaine, made a photo shopped picture of Finn, and made Dave Karofsky try to kill himself-" before she could continue there was a loud bang. I looked up to see a large football player standing at the piano.

"Santana, Sebastian didn't almost make me kill myself it was the kids at my old school," the boy I presumed to be Dave Karofsky said. Santana ignored him and continued her story.

"Well anyways, one day he called us to the Lima Bean and apologized me, being the nice and wonderful person I am, forgave him. I guess his guilt was eating him away so he texted us and told us he was going to kill himself. We tried to get him to stop, but he tried it anyway," Santana took a breath, but was cut off by Blaine.

"Santana, that's not even close to what happened," I looked at him.

"Tell me then, and don't waste my time," I growled. He immediately started talking.

"Well like Santana said we were at the Lima Bean, Sebastian had apologized, um well I couldn't accept his apology at the time, none of us could. Sebastian stormed out of the Lima Bean and Santana ran after him and told him to kill himself; he ran to his car. I'm pretty sure he was crying. We tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He drove back to Dalton and hadn't heard from him. A few days later we all get a text from Sebastian telling us to go on live stream. I did," he let out a sob, "he had a bottle of pills on the desk and said I hope you enjoy the show. I quickly texted Jeff and told him what Sebastian was doing. I looked up at the computer and watched Sebastian down the pills and a bottle of water. The screen went black. He was taken to the hospital before we got to Dalton. We don't know what else happened. A few days after that I mean yesterday well you know what happened," he finally finished. I turned towards Santana a glare fixtured on my face.

"You're a bitch I hope you die in hell," with that said I walked out of the room. I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I turned on my heel to face the person.

"Hunter, what's been happening with Sebastian?" Sam asked. I looked at him.

"You just heard Blaine," I told him. His eyes went downwards.

"C-can I meet him?" he asked quietly. I gave him a curious look.

"I'll have to ask him. It's not my place to have him meet people," he nodded at me.

"Thanks, um can I get your number so we can talk?" he asked embarrassed. Sam handed me his phone; I typed in my contact information and sent myself a text message from his phone. Handing the phone back to Sam I nodded at him before walking back out to my car.

~Time Skip~  
After the three hour drive back to Dalton I trudged up the stairs to my and Sebastian's dorm. Opening the door I saw Sebastian sitting at his desk in the corner of the room. I walked into the bathroom. Opening the cabinets I grabbed all the pill bottles I could find.

"Hunter, are you ok? You've been in there a while," Sebastian asked through the door. I dumped the pills into the trashcan.

"Hunter?" Sebastian called again. I threw the door open and strode out of the bathroom. Sebastian was sitting on his bed; his knees were pulled into his chest.

"Hey," I said awkwardly.

"Where have you been all day?" he asked not looking over at me. I gulped before answering him.

"Lima," his eyes snapped towards me. His eyes looked hollow without any emotion in them.

"Why?" his voice echoed through the room.

"I wanted to know," I said not looking him in the eye.

"Wanted to know what?"

"Why you are like this," I gestured to him.

~Sebastian's Pov~  
"Like what?" Hunter opened his mouth to continue, but I cut him off.

"A liar, useless, a damn good actor, distant, broken," I whispered the last word. Hunter's eyes caught my own. His eyes widened at the sight of my face.

"Sebastian," he said quietly. I wrapped my arms tighter around my knees.

"Who did that to your face," he walked over and caressed my face. Bruises and cuts littered my face, but that wasn't even the worst of it.

"No one," I whispered hoping he would drop the subject.

"Who did that to your face?" he growled. I mumbled something incoherent.

"Sebastian, I'm going to ask you one more time, Who. Did. That. To. You." He growled loudly. I kept my mouth shut.

"Smythe, answer me dammit," he said. I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. I shifted to be were Hunter couldn't see me.

"Please leave," I begged. Hunter moved to where he was in front of me.

"No, I can't leave you in this state of mind, you might try it _again_ and you may succeed this time," he whispered. My eyes snapped towards him.

"How to you know that?" I snapped.

"Santana, told me," he whispered guiltily.

"What all do you know?" I growled.

"Everything," he whispered.

"Bastard, how dare you look into my past that's personal and none of your business," I yelled at Hunter. He looked at me.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Now you know how fucked up I really am! Where in hell do you think that sorry can fix all this damn mess?" I yelled loudly. Hunter looked at me.

"Don't you even open your damn mouth Clarington I don't want you to talk to me. Your parents wouldn't approve of you being around a fucked up, retarted-" I was cut off by Hunter's lips, and in that moment everything went to hell.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Secrets Are Lies

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language and mentions of self-harm

_~Recap~_

_I was cut off by Hunter's lips, and in that moment everything went to hell._

~Sebastian's Pov~  
I shoved Hunter off of me. He backed away from me his eyes wide.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry," Hunter said. I let my eyes close.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything you bastard," I yelled. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "I hate you goddammit I don't want you near me, I don't want your help, I'm fine!" I screamed. Hunter backed away slowly.

"Sebastian, calm down you aren't thinking clearly," he warned. A smirk made its way onto my face.

"Calm down, of course I'll calm down for you Clarington because you get everything you want," my voice was unnerving and quiet.

"Sebastian, cut the crap. You are not calm I can see that. Just let me help you," he took a step forward. My eyes widened and I shoved him away from me.

"Don't come any closer," I growled. Hunter backed away, his hands up in a surrendering position. His eyes darted to the door.

"Sebastian, please don't close up," he begged. I glared at him.

"Clarington, there is no way you are getting into my head. Stay out!" I screamed. I felt the tears start to fall down my face. Hunter took his opportunity and ran out of the room. I collapsed onto the bed. Tears kept running down my face. I put my head in my hands. _No, this can't be happening again!_ I grit my teeth in frustration.

~Hunter's Pov~  
After I left the dorm I felt a pang of guilt shoot through me. _Dammit I shouldn't have done that. He probably hates me now. _I stopped in my tracks. _What if he tries it again? Oh shit I need to go back! _ I took off running towards the dorm again. I opened the door. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I started to freak out.

"Sebastian! Where are you?" I screamed. I heard a thud coming from the bathroom. Rushing in the bathroom I saw Sebastian passed out on the floor. His Dalton blazer was a few feet from him. Picking him up in my arms I carried him into the room and laid him on the bed.

"Sebastian, wake up!" I yelled. His body jerked away. Whimpering loudly he moved his arms up to his face. I looked down and saw hundreds of white and red scars along his arms. I closed my eyes and let a couple tears fall down my face. I cradled his body in my arms. His breathing was ragged and hardly there.

"Sebastian," I whispered, "Please wake up. I'm sorry for what I did, I don't regret it. I just need to see your eyes one last time. Please wake up." I felt more tears fall down my face. He moaned before opening his eyes.

"Hunter?" he said; his voice was scratchy. I looked down at his face, the purple and black bruises covered his face, and his lip and eyebrow were split.

"Sebastian, I'm here don't worry. You're safe," I whispered. He jumped out of my arms his eyes wide. He shot a look down at his arms and looked back up at me terrified.

"Why did you come back?" before I got the chance to answer he started talking again. "Did you come back to finish what you started?" he growled. I gulped.

"No, I didn't. What are you talking about anyways?" I asked quietly.

"Don't worry Clarington no one will know about it. No one will know we can't have everyone think you're a disgusting fag," he walked closer to me. Sebastian put his hands on the edge of his tshirt. He pulled off his shirt. I gaped at the markings all along his chest.

"What?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Come on Clarington it's just bruises and cuts. Just get it over with. No one will know," Sebastian muttered. He moved his hands towards his waist line. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into my chest.

"Please, Hunter get it over with. Use me just like everyone else," he muttered brokenly. I gaped at him finally understanding completely what was happening to him.

"Sebastian, I don't want that from you please just hear me out," I pleaded. Sebastian looked at me. His green eyes were full of tears.

"Look Sebastian, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I should have told you how I felt god I'm such an idiot," I muttered. Sebastian kept his eyes on mine.

"Please don't lie to me," he muttered. I could tell he was close to tears.

"Sebastian, I really like you. Please don't let this get in the way of our friendship." _There I go again with that damn friendship thing._ Sebastian's head lowered.

~Sebastian's Pov~  
_Of course he meant friends we are nothing more or less. God I'm such an idiot thinking that he really cares about me. _I looked away from Hunter, but he put his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him. He stared into my eyes.

"Sebastian, please talk to me, what's going on?" he asked. I couldn't talk at all. Hunter's eyes pleaded with mine.

"No I can't she said if I told they would kill me," I muttered under my breath. Hunter gaped.

"What? Who's she? Please Seb, talk to me," he begged. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I can't Hunter," I sobbed. I put my head in my hands and started to cry.

"Sebastian, are you talking about Santana?" Hunter asked. I nodded reluctantly.

"She said it was punishment for you coming and making her look like a bad person," I cried. Hunter wrapped his arms around me. He kept looking at my neck.

"Sebastian, why do you have a bite mark on your neck?" he asked suddenly. I flew up and covered my neck.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Not waiting for him to answer I ran into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror at my neck. Bite marks and scratches covered it. I grabbed a random shirt out of my clothes pile and quickly put it on before Hunter could barge in.

"Sebastian!" Hunter yelled from the other side of the door. The nob quickly turned. Hunter ran through the now open door.

"Is this what happened to you when I was gone?" he asked. I shook my head no.

"Hunter, just drop it," I muttered. I tried to leave the bathroom, but Hunter side steeped in front of me.

"Sebastian, come on talk to me please," he begged. I looked into his eyes.

"No," I said sharply. He sighed reluctantly.

"I didn't want to do this," he pulled out his phone. Hunter dialed in a number and put the phone up to his ear.

"Yes, I think my friend got assaulted today mam, no mam he will not talk to me. Yes, he has bruises and cuts," I grabbed the phone out of his hand and quickly hung up.

"What are you doing?" I growled. Hunter stared at me.

"I told you I'm doing whatever it takes to get you to talk," he said. I sighed reluctantly.

"Fine, you win. Meet me in the warbler hall tomorrow after classes," I said. Hunter smirked at me before letting me through.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Sorry for the shortness of it!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	12. Past

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language and Sebastian's dark past/ what happened while Hunter was gone

_~Recap~_

_Hunter smirked at me before letting me through._

~Sebastian's Pov~

School the next day was terrible so many people asked why my face was covered in bruises. I made the excuse that I was mugged… they all wanted to call the cops. I had to resort to begging for them not to call the cops. Once they all reluctantly agreed I could finally have a normal day at school… well as normal as you could get with having a black eye. The whole school day passed by all too quickly. I wasn't particularly looking forward to the conversation that I would have with Hunter in exactly three minutes. The ringing of the bell interrupted my thoughts. I stood from my chair and walked slowly towards the warbler hall. Walking into the main area I saw Hunter pacing.

"Hey," I said quietly. Hunter's head snapped up. He smiled at me.

"I thought you were going to ditch," he said. I sat down on the couch without a word. He sat down across from me.

"Can we start from the beginning?" Hunter asked. I nodded reluctantly not really trusting my voice.

"Well it started after I did some bad things. I called the new directions to apologize. Santana told me to kill myself, I t-tried it," I took a breath, "You know the events of Sunday," I took a shuttering breath. My shoulder shook. Hunter looked at me reassurance in his eyes.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked quietly. I let out a loud sob.

"Santana she hired two men…" I paused for a moment, "I can't do this," I stood up and sprinted out of the room. I ran to Jeff's room. I pounded on the door begging for him to open it. Jeff opened the door, a confused look on his face.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" he asked gently. I shoved him inside his room.

"Sebastian?" I flung myself into his chest. Sobs ripped through my body. Jeff put his arms around me.

"Seb, you're okay I'm here. No one can hurt you here. I'm here no one else is it's just me," he whispered into my hair. I shook in his embrace. He shushed me quietly.

"Sebby, come on please calm down," Jeff coaxed. I took a deep breath. I tried to talk, but could only let out a loud sob. Jeff cradled me in his arms. I couldn't stop crying.

"Seb, come on this isn't like you please tell me what's wrong," Jeff comforted. I tried to calm down. Taking deep breaths I eventually calmed down. Jeff kept running his fingers through my hair.

"What's going on Seb, you weren't acting like this earlier?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Hunter wants me to tell him what's been going on, I can't do it I can't Jeff, he can't make me do it," I sobbed. Jeff just held me trying to get me to calm down.

"Sebby, please don't cry. Please you're making me sad," Jeff was close to tears from what I could tell. I took several shaking breaths. Calming myself down I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Jeff, I need to talk to you about something very important," I told Jeff. He perked up instantly.

"What is it Seb?" I stared at him. There was a sudden knock at the door. Jeff untangled himself from me and walked over to the door. He opened it. Hunter stood in the doorway looking distressed.

"Jeff, have you seen Sebastian?" he asked. Jeff looked at me.

"Um yeah he's in here," Jeff moved and allowed him to run into the room.

"Sebastian, thank god you're ok I thought you were going to try it again. I couldn't live with that. God this is all my fault," Hunter almost sobbed. I looked into his green eyes.

"Hunter, it's nothing you did it's all my fault… I told you I could do it when I really couldn't," I held back the tears that threatened to fall down my face. Jeff shifted uncomfortably.

"Um Seb, I hate to kick you out, but I'm having Nick over in about twenty minutes. Sorry," Jeff said. A huge smirk made its way onto my face.

"All right I'll leave have fun on your date," I ran out of the room before Jeff could yell at me.

"Sebastian Smythe!" Jeff shrieked from the room. I slammed the door behind me. There was a loud thud. Reopening the door I saw one of Jeff's shoes in the floor. I chuckled loudly. Hunter came up next to me.

"Hey Sebastian, let's go back to our room," he said quietly. I nodded and started to walk back to our dorm. Once we got to the dorm Hunter sat on his bed and forced me to sit across from him.

"Sebastian, I don't want to pressure you, but you promised you would tell me what happened to you. Please tell me," Hunter begged. My eyes locked with his for a split second.

"Ok," I was surprised by the word that had just left my mouth. Hunter stayed silent expecting me to start talking.

"Um well yesterday you had gone to the new directions and asked about my suicide attempt. Santana didn't like that you humiliated her. She wanted revenge," I froze in remembrance of the day before.

_~Flashback~  
I was walking home from the Lima Bean I was about two blocks away from Dalton when two men, who were drunk as could be, stepped in front of me. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked the two men. They smirked at each other before pinning me down in the alley. I screamed and cried for help, but no one came. One of the two man's hands went towards the buttons on my blazer. I began to thrash harder, kicking and screaming like my life depended on it. _

"_Oh look Jon, this kids got spunk," the two men chuckled. They began to bite my neck marking me in the worst way I could think of. I tried to push them off._

"_Greg, this kid isn't enjoying what we're giving to him," the other man hummed in agreement. I felt tears start to fall down my face. Greg wiped them away. _

"_Shh, kid we've got you. We'll be easy if you don't fight us," he said calmly. I shuttered and whimpered at the thought. Jon's hands went towards me belt. Kicking his hands away Jon brought his fist against my eye. I cried out in pain. Jon laughed loudly. He suddenly took of my belt and tied my wrist together. I began to sob harder. Greg started to run his fingers through my hair trying to get me to be quiet. Jon popped the button on my pants._

"_Please stop," my voice sounded pitifully. Jon laughed._

"_Too late we've been hired by your friend," he said. My breath hitched in my throat. I remember Greg yelling at me before I blacked out._

_~End Flashback~_

I shuttered as the thoughts filled my head. Hunter glanced at me.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" he asked. I felt wetness on my face.

"Seb, please don't cry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want," Hunter moved over to my bed and wrapped his arms around me. A loud sob raked through my body. He shushed me quietly. He began humming under his breath. I listened to the sound of him humming.

"You're really good," I commented quietly. He chuckled.

"Not really, I bet you're better," Hunter said. I looked up into his green eyes.

"Hunter, I want to tell you," I whispered. He nodded.

"Santana was mad at me for letting you go and confront her. She um well she hired two men. They," I took a deep breath. Closing my eyes I shuttered. Hunter's arms tightened around me.

"Seb, what did they do?" he pressed.

"They raped me."

~!~

I'm going to end there. Sorry it took a little while to update this I've been super busy with school work.

Hope you enjoyed!


	13. Please Don't

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~_

"_They raped me." _

~Sebastian's Pov~  
"They did what?" Hunter growled. I froze. I didn't want him to know… it just slipped. Hunter retracted his arms from around me. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hunter, please don't," I begged. Hunter ignored me and dialed a number on his phone. He put the phone next to his ear.

"Yes, my friend was raped; I need an ambulance here immediately. Dalton Academy in Westerville Ohio," I reached towards the phone.

"Hunter please, please stop," I pleaded. Hunter pushed my hands away.

"Yes, I know who did it… well I know who hired the men that did it. Yes, it was Santana Lopez. Thank you mam," he hung up the phone. My phone suddenly started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket… it was from Santana. I read the text. _'Hope you enjoyed my present.'_ I looked at the picture that was attached. It was a picture of me being pressed up against the alley wall; the two men were shoving me up against it. I immediately got up and ran towards the bathroom. I began to throw up all the contents in my stomach.

"Sebastian," I heard Hunter call from the other side of the door. I sat there for a good three minutes trying to throw up my intestines. I felt a hand on my back. Looking up I saw Hunter standing there a concerned look on his face. I flung myself forward to throw up again… nothing came up.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" I shook my head. I tried to stand. Wavering slightly I put my hands on the wall to support myself. As soon as I was on my feet there was a loud knock at the door. Hunter ran into the other room and opened the door. I stepped out of the bathroom and limped over to my bed. Another wave of nausea hit me. I flung myself at my bed to get rid of the dizziness. Hunter walked over towards the bed, the paramedics fallowing him.

"Is this him?" the taller one asked. Hunter nodded. The two men tried to pick me up. I started to kick and scream.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed. The paramedics tightened their grips on me. I began to cry.

"Stop! Stop! Please, don't touch me," I pleaded. The paramedics gave me a sad look.

"Do you mind?" the paramedic trailed off. Hunter nodded and picked me up. I relaxed immediately. Hunter carried me down the stairs towards the ambulance. The police walked up to Hunter and me. Hunter laid me in the ambulance and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me," I begged. Hunter looked at me.

"I'm sorry," he ripped his arm out of my grip and walked away. I let out a terrified sob when the paramedics started to close the doors. The taller paramedic put his hand on my forehead feeling for my temperature. I slapped his hand away. The man to my left tried to put a breathing mask on me. I thrashed around.

"Stop," the man ordered. I began to yell loudly. The other paramedic pulled out a syringe, and stuck it in my arm. Darkness began to flood my vision. I fought to stay awake. The man to my right started to run his fingers through my hair. The darkness finally clouded my vision.

~Time Skip~  
When I woke up it was dark, the room was eerily quiet… to quiet for a hospital. _'Where am I?' _I slid the blanket off of me. I winced at the movement. I don't remember ever being this sore. I felt cool air hit my bare chest. _'When did hospitals require the patients shirt to be off?' _the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The door suddenly slammed open.

"Look who's awake," the voice sneered. I looked up to see Santana with the two men who had raped me. Santana walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Sebby," she pulled a syringe out of her pocket. It was full of a black liquid. She plunged the syringe into my neck. I let out a loud scream.

~1~  
I woke up in a cold sweat. I flew up in the hospital bed I was in. To my left there was an annoying beeping sound. The doctor walked in.

"Oh! Sebastian, you're awake. I'm Doctor Howard James, do you mind if I take a quick look at you?" I nodded reluctantly. Howard had me sit up. He slowly unbuttoned my white top. He slid it off my shoulders and began to inspect the bruises.

"How did you get this many bruises?"

"I wasn't thinking and got into a fight with a drunk person," I lied through clenched teeth. The doctor hummed.

"Sebastian, can you call your father and have him meet us here. I need his permission to give you a test," Dr. Howard asked as he handed me my cell phone. I quickly dialed in my father's cell phone number. After three rings my father picked up.

"Dad, I need you to-"

"Sebastian, thank god you called. I've been getting calls from the police all day," my father interrupted.

"Dad, I'm at the hospital can you come?"

"Of course! Is it the same one as last time?"

"Yes," I heard a loud knock come over the phone.

"Bastian, hold on a second there is someone at the door." I waited until my father got back to the phone.

"Ok I'm back. It was one of your friends Hunter Clarington. I told him he was allowed to come to the hospital with me… is that alright with you, Seb?" I thought for a few moments.

"I guess," I muttered.

"All right Seb, I'll see you in twenty minutes." I hung up the phone. Dr. Howard took my phone from me. We waited in an awkward silence until my father and Hunter walked in.

"Hello, my name is Harold Smythe, I'm here to see Sebastian," he told Howard.

"I'm Doctor Howard James, and your son is right in here," Howard moved to where Hunter and my father could see me.

"Mr. Smythe, Dr. Howard, do you mind giving Sebastian and I a moment?" Hunter asked. Both men left the room. I exhaled deeply.

"Sebastian," Hunter said coldly. I looked into his eyes.

"Hunter," I choked out in reply. He sat down next to me and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Sebastian why? Why wouldn't you let me help?" Hunter begged for an answer.

"Because I didn't want you close. I didn't want you to see me… how broken I truly am," I felt tears sting my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Hunter looked into my eyes.

"Sebastian, you are not broken, not yet." Hunter said firmly. He wrapped me in his arms. I let out a sob. Hunter cradled me and whispered soothing words into my hair as I cried softly. There was a loud knock at the door before it opened. My father and Dr. Howard walked in. My father walked over to us and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Seb, there is a cop here. He wants us to do a rape kit. Is that alright?" I flinched.

"No please no. I just want out of here I want to go home," I sobbed. Hunter shushed me and continued to hold me.

"Sebastian, it's for the best," the doctor said. I screamed when I felt his cold hands on my bare back. Hunter pressed me harder against his chest.

"Please stop. Leave him alone," Hunter said. My father moved closer and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sebastian, please you can't let them do this to you," I stayed silent as my father talked.

"No, please I can't. I can't do this. I'd have to go to court and I can't relive this nightmare," I whispered. My father sighed.

"Seb, please do this. I can't live with the fact that she would get away with this," my father's voice was thick.

"Dad, I can't. Please don't make me, please," another sob choked my words. Hunter started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Bastian, it's for the best," my father moved away. I reached out to grab him, but he moved farther away. He nodded at Howard. Dr. Howard forced Hunter to let go of me.

"Sir, would you mind waiting in the lobby," his voice was threatening Hunter. He nodded reluctantly and left the room. The doctor asked my father to hold me down once he got the rape kit out. As the doctor moved closer I let out a loud scream. Thrashing around the doctor tried to get me to calm down. The nurse rushed in with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. My father's phone suddenly went off. He quickly left the room to answer the call.

"Hello? Um yes he's in the hospital right now. Yes, I can bring him there. Thank you. Alright see you then," I heard my father say through the door. He walked back in.

"Stop!" he yelled at the nurse. She moved away from me immediately, "Seb, can you identify the two men who did this to you?" I thought for a moment before nodding my head. "Ok, you won't have to do the rape kit. You will only have to identify the men." I let out a sigh in relief. The doctor put the kit up before glaring at me.

"If that's it, please leave I have other patients to attend to," he said coldly. My father nodded and led me out of the room. We walked towards the lobby. The moment we walked into the lobby I was wrapped in Hunter's strong arms. We all walked towards the car without a word. Once I was in the car a wave of tiredness washed over me. Hunter must have noticed because he put his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up," I nodded off to a dreamless sleep.

~!~!~!~

Ok! Sorry it took a while to update I had a little trouble with this chapter!

Anyways there is a poll on my profile for my next story after this one! Go Vote!

Till Next Time!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	14. I'll Try For You

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language and mentions of self-injury

_~Recap~_

"_Go to sleep I'll be here when you wake up," I nodded off to a dreamless sleep._

~Sebastian's Pov~

"-Bastian, Sebastian, it's time to get up," I was awoken to the soothing sound of Hunter's voice. My eyes fluttered open.

"Hunter? Where are we?" I asked groggily. Hunter chuckled and put a hand on my forehead.

"We're at the police station," he said. I instantly perked up at the sound of his voice. I whimpered involuntarily.

"Please no," I begged. Hunter just looked down at me. My father stopped the car.

"Sebastian, you have to do this," he said sharply. I could tell he was tired. He was never snappy or strict with this type of stuff.

"Alright," I agreed involuntarily. Hunter and my father both let out a sigh of relief. I got out of Hunter's lap and opened the car door. Slowly I started to walk towards the police station. Hunter and my father followed me. Once I entered the station the man in charge of the investigation led me into the room where they held the four men I had to choose from. I looked over all of them, and immediately saw the two men. They frowned and glared at me once they saw me. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Them," I whispered. The cop nodded and went inside the room to get them. I walked out of the room letting out shuttering breaths as I went. Once I was back in the lobby Hunter wrapped his arms around me. I silently cried into his shoulder.

"Come on boys," my father said. Hunter nodded and led me out of the police station. We walked to the car. My father's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Speaking, what! You're not pressing charges against her?!" my father yelled over the phone. I looked over at him. Hunter pressed me harder against his chest.

"Whatever you just don't care enough for my son! Shut up! I care about him you bastard," my father slammed the phone shut. I let a couple more tears fall down my face. Hunter opened the car door and helped me inside. I was still crying silently. My phone started to ring in my pocket. Pulling it out I saw it was from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Sebastian, is that you?" _the person on the other line asked.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked again. Hunter shot me a confused look.

"_Sebastian, it's me your mother," _I almost dropped the phone.

"M-mom," I stuttered. My father whipped around towards me.

"_Yes, baby it's me," _she sounded as if she was going to cry. I choked down a sob.

"Please don't call me. You hurt me too much to just force yourself back into my life. Please just hang up the phone now, please," my voice was weak. My mother just stayed on the line. "Please," I begged. I heard her give an exasperated sigh then all I could hear was the dial tone. I sighed in relief as she hung up. Hunter pulled me close as I let out a strangled sob. I pushed him away from me.

"Sebastian?" he asked in confusion. My father pulled up into the Dalton parking lot. I bolted out of the door as soon as my father stopped the car. I sprinted through the corridors towards the dorm rooms.

"Sebastian!" I heard Hunter yell. I ran faster. Once I was in front of the dorm room I slammed the door open and ran towards the bathroom. I locked the door. Turning on the facet of the shower I grabbed my razor from its spot on the shelf. I looked down at the pale flesh on my arm. I held back a sob as I ran the razor over my arm. There was a sudden slam from outside the bathroom.

"Sebastian, get out here!" Hunter yelled. I bit my lip and cut my arm again. I sighed in contentment as the blood flowed out of my arm.

"Sebastian," I could hear desperation in his voice. There was a loud bang on the door. I closed my eyes and let a couple tears fall. They hit my arm making it sting. I took a sharp breath trying not to cry out from the pain.

"Sebastian Smythe, open the damn door!" Hunter yelled again. He slammed against the door. Choking down the sobs that wanted to escape my lips I cut across my arm again. The door shook on its hinges. I closed my eyes as the tears flowed. Hunter slammed against the door again. I took a deep breath as the door broke. Hunter ran in and grabbed me.

"Sebastian," he breathed as he looked at my arms. I kept my eyes on the slowly turning pink tile floor. Hunter grabbed a washcloth and put my arms under the running shower tap. He began to clean the floor before it stained. I whimpered as the warm water ran over the cuts.

"Why?" he asked quietly. I looked down at my arms.

"Because," my voice was raspy from the lack of use, "It helps." Hunter turned off the facet and wrapped my arms in a red towel. He signed deeply before lifting the towel off of my arm. Pulling out some gauze out of the cabinet he began to wrap my arms. Once he was finished Hunter pressed his back up against the wall. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath.

"H-Hunter," I whispered. He completely ignored me. Hunter stood up and walked out of the bathroom. I let a couple tears fall as I stood from the floor. I wavered slightly as I stood. Walking into the other room I saw Hunter texting someone.

"H-Hunt, please let me talk to you, please," I begged. Hunter looked up and met my gaze. His green eyes were filled with tears.

"Hunter," I whispered. My throat felt like it was closing. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"I did it because I need a release it was the only way I could think of doing it without trying to kill myself again," I muttered. Hunter stood from his bed and walked over towards me.

"It's killing you Sebastian. Slowly, but it's killing you. If you cut in the wrong place you could die," He said firmly. I looked into his eyes.

"I'll try," I whispered. Hunter bit his lip.

"Try what?" he asked worriedly.

"To quit. I'll try for you," I said. Hunter kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Sebastian." I leaned into his arms as he hugged me.

~!~

I'm going to try and update again soon! Like another one tonight or tomorrow. And then I'll try to update Someday! If you haven't read Someday you should!

Please Review!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	15. That's What I Love About You

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~_

"_Thank you Sebastian." I leaned into his arms as he hugged me._

~Sebastian's Pov~

One week…Seven hours…sixteen minutes… this is how long it had been since I had cut. Hunter's helped me through it even though I've almost broken my promise to him about trying to stop at least four times in the past week. Our friendship was slowly coming to an end. It was the end of the year, and I figured by the beginning of the next year he wouldn't remember my name or how fucked up I am. I slowly rolled out of my bed the moment my alarm clock started playing Call Me Maybe. Hunter was already awake and was sitting at his desk. His shirt was discarded somewhere on his side of the room. I froze at the sight of his abs… damn how did I not notice how sexy he was earlier than this.

"Sebastian, you alright? Are you nervous about the Warbler performance today?" Hunter asked. I broke out of my thoughts and smiled at him.

"Of course I'm fine! And I'm not too worried about the performance today I have a feeling we're going to kick some ass!" I said. Hunter smiled at me before walking over to his closet. He pulled out his Dalton uniform. I quickly walked into the bathroom because I knew Hunter would be uncomfortable with me watching him change… I know I would if I was straight. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth before changing into my uniform. I walked out of the bathroom. Hunter stood in the room looking impeccable as ever. I swallowed.

"You ready?" I asked. Hunter nodded with a smile on his face. Grabbing his hand I led him towards the auditorium. He sat down in the third row from the front while I went backstage with the rest of the Warblers.

"Let's welcome to the stage the new Warbler's Captain Sebastian Smythe," there was a loud applause. I walked onto the stage. Principal Charmical handed me the microphone.

"I've had the best time working with the Warblers this year. We're more than friends we're like family. From my personal experience I've honestly had the best time as a Warbler. They've helped me when I went through a very hard and dark time in my life. Um," I started trying not to cry, "I'm sad to see Warbler Wes and Warbler Luke leave us, but remember our motto 'Once a Warbler always a Warbler'. Also remember this is not goodbye it's a see you later. So to the two Senior Warblers here is our goodbye," I nodded to the boys backstage. They walked out and formed a triangle. We had decided to do music because we all knew we would all cry.

(_Sebastian_, Jeff, **All, **_Both Jeff and Sebastian_)

_Hold on, it's getting bumpy  
lean on me if you need some comfort  
I'm still here to hide all your fears_  
I started to choke up even though it was the beginning of the song.  
Though it's long past happy endings  
just two of us pretending  
but we're so good that love reappears  
Jeff came up next to me and held my hand.  
**And there's nothing we can't weather  
it's two of us together  
for better or worse**  
Jeff took a deep breath as he continued singing.  
Come on  
so good at getting better  
I promise it's forever  
for better or worse  
I started singing.  
_Sorry  
But sorry doesn't cut it  
if we're not learning from it  
no sorry doesn't work anymore_  
I reached out to Wes and Luke.  
_Cause now we're just leaning on each other  
we're enemies turned lovers  
sorry might just move this along_  
**And there's nothing we can't weather  
it's two of us together  
for better or worse**  
_Come on  
so good at getting better  
I promise it's forever  
for better or worse_  
I swallowed as Jeff and I continued singing. Wes and Luke were in tears as they walked up to the stage.  
_Oh come on  
We're good at getting better  
I promise it's forever  
for better or worse  
_Jeff was close to tears as he hugged the two Warblers.  
and there's nothing we can't weather  
it's two of us together  
for better or worse  
I took a breath between my sobs as I kept singing. I hugged Wes and Luke.  
_Hold on it's getting bumpy  
lean on me if you need some comfort  
I'm still here to hide all your fears_

All I could hear as I finished the song was the sound of applause. I choked down my sobs as we all hugged. Once we finished our "Warbler Hug" as Flint named it I walked back down to where Hunter was sitting. I sat next to him as the program finished. Hunter stood and grabbed my hand.

"What are you-" I never got to finish my sentence. Hunter dragged me out of the auditorium towards the Warbler hall.

"Sebastian, there is something I have to tell you," he breathed once we got to the Warbler hall. I nodded.

"Sebastian, god I don't know how to say this, but I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you," Hunter said. Oh my god! Hunter was in love with me.

"Why? Why would you be in love with someone as fucked up as me?" I asked. Why couldn't I of just said I loved him too? Why do I always fuck shit like this up?

"You're so strong, you're beautiful, smart, and funny, everything I could ever want," Hunter said. He kissed my cheek.

"Hunt, I'm none of those things I'm broken, scared, useless, scarred, and I don't know what I want to do with my life," I sobbed loudly. He wrapped his strong protective arms around me.

"But that's what makes me in love with you," Hunter leaned in and captured my lips with his. I hungrily kissed him back. He pulled away.

"Sebastian, are you sure?" he breathed. I nodded eagerly I crashed my lips into his. I could feel every emotion from Hunter in this kiss. His tongue prodded my lower lip asking for entrance. I opened immediately. His tongue explored my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. Hunter pulled me closer to him; I tangled my hands in his brown locks. Our lungs screamed for air. We pulled apart panting slightly.

"That was," Hunter breathed.

"Wonderful," He nodded in agreement. I smiled at him.

"So what are we now?" I asked quietly. Hunter was silent for a moment.  
"You'll find out after our first date," he said. My eyes widened.

"When is that?" I asked eagerly. Hunter chuckled.

"Sebastian Smythe, will you please go on a date with me tonight? My treat," he asked. I nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I would love to," I crashed my lips back into his. Hunter lightly shoved me away.

"There will be plenty of that tonight for right now I want you close," he whispered in my ear. I shivered at the contact.

"You know what?" I said. Hunter was smirking the whole time, "You're an ass Clarington," I growled out playfully. He chuckled before kissing my temple. I heard clapping coming from the doorway. Wevid, Niff, and Thad stood in the doorway. I blushed brightly.

"David, Thad, you both owe me twenty bucks," Jeff and Wes said in unison. Hunter and I started to laugh. Nick and Jeff ran over and started asking for details, but froze when they heard that we had a date tonight.

"Sebastian, I only have three hours to get you ready," Jeff suddenly said. Nick started laughing as well as Hunter.

"Hunter, don't think you'll get away without having Nick help you get ready for your date," Jeff said. I started to laugh at Hunter's misfortune.

"I wouldn't be laughing Smythe, you have to deal with Jeffers over there," I suddenly stopped laughing.

"At least it's with my best friend who won't maul me because he'll want details the next day," I exaggerated my point. Jeff put up his hands in defense.

"I promise I won't hurt you… that bad. Beauty comes with a price," Jeff said, "Scouts honor," he held up the star trek sign.

"Um Jeffy, two thing one, you were never a boy scout, and two that's the star trek symbol," Nick said. Jeff pouted.

"Nick, you don't tell my secrets," he whined. Hunter and I busted out laughing.

"Jeff, this is why we're friends," I said.

"The world couldn't handle us if we were brothers!" Jeff said.

"Exactly."

~!~

Ok so I updated this fast! That means everyone should love me more… not really. I just focused and got this chapter done. Also I have some questions for you guys!

Question 1: If I did a one shot series based on this would you guys give me ideas?  
Question 2: If I did do the one shot idea would anyone read it?  
Question 3: Is there anything you guys would like to see in this story?

Thanks!

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	16. First Dates Are Always The Best NOT!

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~_

Exactly

~Sebastian's Pov~  
It had been about two hours since Jeff forced me into my room to help me get ready for my date. I was dressed in nice, skinny, tight, grey skinny jeans and a black button up shirt. I still had about twenty minutes to get ready, but I had come to the conclusion that I sucked at picking out shoes. I grabbed a pair a black converse and slipped them on.

"Seb, is it alright if I come in?" I heard Hunter call from the other side of the main door. Quickly checking over my hair I decided that it was good enough and that Hunter had been waiting long enough. I opened the door and looked at Hunter. He was dressed in a regular pair of jeans, a white button up shirt, and a grey sweater on top. I pulled him close and kissed his soft lips. Hunter pulled away and dragged me down the stairs. Once we were down the stairs we got into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly. Hunter smirked, but didn't answer me. "Hunt?" I asked. He just kept smirking. I pouted slightly as Hunter leaned in and kissed my lips.

"Sebby, we're going to a restaurant and then I have an extra super surprise for you," Hunter said mysteriously. I gave him a weird look, but nodded anyways. We continued driving and singing top forty until we reached the restaurant. It was a small Italian place just outside of Westerville.

"Thanks Hunt," I said with a small smile on my face. Hunter kissed my cheek and dragged me inside. For a small restaurant this place was super crowded. Hunter walked towards the lady at the front desk.

"Hi, I have a reservation for Clarington," his voice was very impatient because of the fifty or so people around him. The women smiled at Hunter.

"Of course, right this way," she led Hunter and me to a table outside. "Does this work for the two of you?" I nodded.

"Yes, it's wonderful, thank you," I told her. She smiled and walked off. Our waiter finally came.

"Hi, I'm Kendra and I'll be your server tonight. Oh! You two are a lovely couple how long have you been going out?" Kendra gushed. I blushed furiously.

"Tonight's our first date," Hunter said. I grabbed his hand.

"The first date is always the best. What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked. I looked at Hunter silently telling him to go first.

"I'll have water," he answered. Kendra wrote it down on her small notebook.

"I'll have the same," I said quietly. Kendra smiled and left the two of us. Looking down at my menu I saw that there were no prices on the menu.

"Hunter, why aren't there any prices on the menu?" I asked warily. Hunter smiled.

"They want to surprise you," he answered cheekily. I frowned.

"I'm paying for my own," I said shortly. Hunter took his hand in mine.

"No, you're not." He ordered. I pouted in return.

"Please," I begged. Hunter shook his head no. "I hate you," I said convincingly. Hunter feigned sadness.

"B-but, you said you loved me," he "sobbed". I started to chuckle at his misfortune.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it has to end this way," I put my hand on my forehead in fake stress. Kendra came back over to us with a confused look on her face.

"Here are your waters and what on earth are you two doing?" I laughed at her reaction. Hunter smiled at her.

"Nothing," he said. Kendra raised an eyebrow, but shook off the whole conversation.

"So are you guys ready to order?" she asked. I looked at Hunter he nodded back at me.

"Um I'll have the pasta primavera, Seb, what would you like?" He asked me. I looked at Kendra.

"Seb, huh, is that your name or nickname?" Kendra asked with a smirk on her face. I glare at Hunter.

"It's a nickname. My name is Sebastian," I almost said my name like it was poison in my mouth. Hunter laughed at my tone.

"Alright, _Sebastian, _what do you want?" Kendra said in a teasing tone. I just smiled at her.

"I'll have what he's having," I said shortly. Kendra nodded and walked off. I looked around the restaurant quickly. I met a pair of eyes similar to my own. I inhaled a sharp breath.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Hunter asked. I took a shaky breath and turned away from the person.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. He took my hand in his.

"Bas, come on please tell me," Hunter pleaded. Shaking my head no I heard a lady gasp from across us.

"That's atrocious," she exclaimed. I looked up at her. "You monsters," she spat. Hunter immediately let go of my hand.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. The lady and her husband stood from the table. Her husband walked over to us.

"Excuse me, but did you just talk back to my wife you no good slutty fag?" he growled. I gulped nervously.

"Y-yes," I stuttered trying to stay strong. Hunter just sat there in shock; I could tell he felt bad.

"Did you just talk back to me?" his voice was harsh. I closed my eyes as memories floated through my head.

"It's called answering a question, so yes I guess I did just 'talk back' to you," I remarked. The woman slapped me across the face. Hunter flew up in his chair and pinned her against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" she gasped. Hunter just glared at her.

"You think this is funny, you think we enjoy getting ridiculed like this, huh? Do you think I enjoy being called a fag? I bet you don't want your husband to know about your affair you're having with my next door neighbor, next time slut think about who you sleep with," Hunter shoved the lady away from him and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Seb, let's go somewhere we won't be interrupted," I stood from my seat and walked off with Hunter. We walked in silence towards the car. I stayed quiet afraid that he was going to snap at me if I said anything. Hunter began driving.

"H-Hunt," I stuttered out. Hunter looked over at me; he still looked pissed off. I snapped my mouth shut.

"What is it Sebastian," Hunter snapped. I closed my eyes as I felt tears prickle in my eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date, I should have never said anything," I truly felt bad about what had happened. Hunter pulled into a small restaurant about ten miles away from Dalton.

"Seb, look at me," I didn't look at Hunter. He put his fingers under my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's not your fault I'm just not used to that kind of stuff… because you know I was 'not even remotely bi-curious' till I met you," He said quietly. Brushing away the few tears that had fell Hunter captured my lips with his. I felt his tongue prod my lower lip. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. Our lungs screamed for air and we parted.

"Still think you're 'not even remotely bi-curious,'" I said with a satisfied smirk on my face. Hunter nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Seb, c-can I ask you something?" I nodded. He took a deep breath, "Will you be my boyfriend?" I smiled.

"Yes," Hunter crashed his lips back onto mine. I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"Hunt," I gasped between kisses. Hunter moaned in question. He began to suck on my neck. "Stop, this is going way to fast," I moaned out as he sucked on my neck. Hunter immediately backed off.

"Sorry," he blushed feverishly. I smirked at him. Leaning in I got close to his ear.

"Not that I'm not going to want that later on, but I'm still a little shaken up ever since I was… you know," I whispered huskily in his ear. He nodded quickly.

"Can we just go back to Dalton, I'll make something," I said quietly. Hunter nodded and started up the car. We drove back to Dalton. Once we arrived I pulled Hunter up towards our room and took him into the kitchen part of our dorm. Pulling out the ingredients I needed I began to cook. Hunter left the room to go set the table up how he wanted, and before I knew it I was singing quietly under my breath. I didn't hear Hunter come back in nor did I expect him to. I suddenly felt arms snaking around my waist. I jumped in fright.

"Hunter!" I exclaimed. Hunter kissed my neck.

"Now I know how you'll sound in bed," he moaned against my ear. Shoving him away I continued cooking. "What are you making baby," he purred in my ear again. I swatted him away.

"Food and it's going to burn if you don't leave me alone," I grabbed the noodles off of the stove and drained the water.

"Hunt, babe, can you go and sit down at the table I'll bring the food in there. Hunter walked towards our table. I brought over a bowl of noodles and another bowl of meat sauce.

"What is it?" Hunter asked right before I set it on the table. I laughed at his impatience.

"Spaghetti, it was the fastest thing I could make," I said with a smile. Once I set everything on the table Hunter leaned over and pecked my lips.

"I didn't know you could cook," he smirked. I sighed.

"Yes, it's something my _mother_ taught me how to do," I spat the word mother like it was venom.

"Seb, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but why did you freeze up at the restaurant?" Hunter asked. I sighed knowing that he was going to ask this sooner or later.

"I saw my mother," I said short and simple. Hunter nodded in understanding. The rest of our dinner was filled with small talk until Hunter asked me a serious question.

"Sebastian, when did you first tell your parents you were gay?" he asked nervously. I just remained quiet for a few moments.

"I was thirteen," I said after my moments of silence. Hunter nodded and didn't ask about it again. Once we got the table cleared Hunter and I snuggled up in his bed. We just started kissing each other softly.

"Hunter," he hummed in question. I took a nervous gulp. Hunter must have notice my uneasiness.  
"What's wrong Seb," he sat up from his spot on the bed. I closed my eyes.

"I want to tell you what happened with my mom when I told her that I was gay…but I don't want you to hate me forever," I muttered quietly. Hunter kissed my temple.

"You don't have to tell me unless you're ready and you trust me enough," he said. I smiled, glad that he didn't force me to tell him.

"I'm going to wait, it's too hard for me to tell this story," I closed my eyes and let a stray tear fall down my face. Hunter quickly wiped it away.

"Why don't we go to sleep," he suggested. I snuggled up in his arms and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~Time Skip~

~Hunter's Pov~

I woke up around 4:30 and didn't go back to sleep. I was too nervous. I wanted to tell my parents I was gay, but I was scared of how they would react. What I was even more scared of is how they would react and treat Sebastian once they found out we were together. My mind kept on an endless loop of these thoughts for hours, but then my mind suddenly realized something… Sebastian and I had two more days to clean out our rooms and leave for summer.

"You're thinking so loud I can hear your thoughts," I heard a sarcastic voice say from my chest. I smiled down at Sebastian.

"Ok, I'll stop thinking then," I pouted. Sebastian pecked my lips.

"No, because then you'll be stupid, and I happen to like smart guys… especially with glasses that makes me weak in the knees," Sebastian said. I glanced at him.

"So you like nerds?" I asked shortly. Sebastian chuckled.

"Maybe," he taunted. I just ignored him and went back to thinking.

"You're thinking again," Sebastian interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes, I am."

"What are you thinking about," he grabbed my hand.

"Sebastian, I want to introduce you to my parents."

~!~!~!

Ok so I disappeared off the planet for a few weeks… with explanation though! I've been going through a hard time at school. And I've just had no energy or motivation to write this story these past two weeks. (In short I've been depressed) BUT now I'm back on the wagon with this story! Also IT'S SUMMER! So I'll have time to update. Also I have a one shot that will be posted either tomorrow or Wednesday for my new one shot stories based off of this story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~With love,

~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	17. Meet the who?

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~  
__"Sebastian, I want to introduce you to my parents."_

~Sebastian's Pov~  
"You're not serious are you?" I asked. Hunter's smile faded quickly.

"I'm dead serious Seb, come on. I want to tell them," He pleaded. I frowned at the thought.

"Have you even thought to tell them that you're gay?" Hunter froze. "See Hunt, everything takes time and I'm not sure how your parents are going to take it," He nodded. The room was silent.

"I want to tell them," Hunter said. I smiled at him.

"That's a good step," I told him. Hunter pulled me back into his chest. "Hunt, please be careful, I can't lose you now that I've got you," I held back a terrified sob at the thought of him ending up the way I did.

"Seb, look at me," I looked into his green eyes. "As long as you want me, I'm yours," I leaned in and captured his lips. My phone suddenly started ringing. Pulling away from Hunter I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Sebby, it's me your mother. I have all court rights to see you and I demand that you are in Lima tonight at six. I'll pick you up at McKinley," _my mother ordered through the phone. I looked back at Hunter.

"Can I bring someone?" I asked shakily.

"_Who?" _she demanded.

"My friend Hunter, we were supposed to be hanging out tonight," Hunter gave me an odd glance.

"_Of course sweetie the more the merrier, I have to go now, but I'll see you later. I love you," _She said sweetly.

"Bye," I whispered. Hunter stood from the bed and placed a kiss on my neck.

"Who was that Bas?" he asked.

"My mom she wants us over for dinner," I said as tears gathered in my eyes.

"What's wrong Bas?" he wiped a stray tear that fell from my eyes.

"Why did she choose now to come back into my life? I- I don't want to see her. Why can't my life be normal," I sobbed loudly. Hunter pulled me into his chest.

"Shh, Bas, everything will be fine, I'm here," he soothed. I choked on a sob that wanted to escape my throat. I shoved Hunter back onto the bed and started kissing him passionately.

"What. Time. Is. It." I panted in between kisses. He stopped kissing me and pulled out his phone.

"It's two," I sprung up.

"Shit!" I cursed. Running over to my closet I began to rummage through it. Hunter came up behind me and kissed my neck. He began to take off my t-shirt.

"Hunt," I moaned as his delicate fingers pulled up the fabric. Hunter smirked and pulled out a red button up shirt and placed it on my bare shoulders. Walking towards my dresser I grabbed a pair of regular pair of jeans. Hunter took one look at them and shook his head disapprovingly. Without a word he put the jeans back in the drawer and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Seriously, are you trying to make me look like the devil?" Hunter chuckled in response.

"Just go change, and do something with that hair," he shoved me towards the bathroom. Once I entered I quickly changed and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished with that, I began to brush my hair flat against my forehead and refused to put any gel in it.

"You look sexy," I jumped at the sound of Hunter's voice. I looked at him and ran a hand over his well-toned abs. Hunter wore a black button up shirt and a pair of normal jeans.

"Sure, I have to look like the devil and you get to wear that," I complained. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Of course, you get to scare your mother into never letting you come back, and I get to make a good first impression," he smirked at his own stupid logic.

"Hunt, you're an idiot, sexy, but an idiot none the less," Hunter chuckled and kissed my lips.

"And babe, I can live with that," I smiled at him. We walked out of the bathroom and back into our room. I grabbed my pair of black converse and put them on.

"Bas, if you get any sexier I might have to take you home with me," Hunter growled in my ear. I gave him a devilish smirk.

"Then why don't you," I whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"Because," he whispered back, "We have to go have dinner with your stupid mom." I pulled away from him and walked over to the door.

"Let's go to hell," I groaned. Hunter smirked and walked over to me.

"Let's go," he grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. Once we got to his car we got in and drove off to Lima.

~Time Skip~  
After our three hour drive to Lime we met up with my mom.

"Sebby, honey I've missed you so much!" my mother ran over and hugged me tight. "My baby's grown so much," she cooed. I tried to get out of her embrace. Hunter must have noticed me struggling and decided to break the two of us up.

"Hello, Mrs. Smythe, my name is Hunter Clarington," my mother pulled away from me and shook Hunter's hand.

"It's no longer Smythe, my name is Sabrina Lopez," I froze.

"L-Lopez?" I stuttered. My mother smiled at me.

"Yes, I married a nice man named Carlos Lopez and we are going to have dinner with his brother and daughter Santana," I gaped at her.

"No," I said. Hunter took a step closer towards me. "I can't do this," I muttered. Hunter watched as the door to the silver Lexus opened. Santana and two other men got out of the car.

"God save us all," I heard Santana mutter. I took one look at her.

"Santana, you look beautiful," my mother cooed. Santana smiled at her.

"Thank you Aunt Sabrina!" Santana exclaimed like it was a completely normal thing. My throat was dry; it felt like I couldn't breathe. Hunter walked closer and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright Seb?" he asked still very aware where Santana was. I shook my head.

"Awe, Sebby, what's wrong aren't you happy to see me?" Santana stared into my eyes.

"I've got to go," I ran off towards the building. Hunter shot off after me.

"Sebastian!" my mother shrieked. Santana just feigned sadness.

"Aunt Sabrina, I didn't mean to do anything why did he run away?" she "cried" Sabrina hugged Santana.

"I'm sure he just didn't feel well that's all," Sabrina shushed. Santana looked into her eyes.

"But he's always like this," Santana sobbed.

"What do you mean by that San?"

"Sebastian and I have met before," Santana grumbled.

"Really when?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"At the Lima Bean a couple months ago, and let me tell you, he's a spoiled ass," Santana remarked.

~Hunter's Pov~  
I ran after Sebastian, but he just wouldn't stop running.

"Sebastian!" I yelled. Sebastian fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. I stopped running and pulled him into my arms.

"Bas, what's wrong? Is it Santana?" I asked worriedly. He only sobbed harder when I said Santana.

"I can't do this. I can't pretend to be happy around them… they've hurt me too much," Sebastian cried. I listened to his heartbreaking sobs before I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Carlos and his brother stood above us.

"Boys, you've made Santana and Sabrina upset, you two need to come and apologize for ruining this for all of us," Carlos said. Sebastian looked up at him, a glare fixtured on his face.

"Apologize? Me apologize? How about you have my mother, who riduled me for being gay, apologize for leaving me alone when I needed her most?" Sebastian almost screamed, "How about you have Santana apologize for telling me to kill myself!" Sebastian's voice cracked. I looked into his red rimmed eyes, more tears filled them. Carlos and his brother looked furious.

"She. Did. What." Carlos' brother seethed. I could feel Sebastian either shake either from fear or sadness. I tightened my grip around him.

"Sir, I don't think Sebastian would like to disclose any of this information, it's a very sensitive topic for him," I cut in smoothly.

"Kid, I have to know this kind of stuff I'm her father," Carlos' brother said. Sebastian ripped himself away from me.

"Fine," he spat, "We'll talk at dinner," I smiled at him proud of what he was doing.

"Come on boys, let's get back to the misses," Carlos said. I stood up from the ground.

"This is why you wanted me to wait isn't it?" I whispered. Sebastian nodded at me.

"I don't want your parents to kick you out or split up your family like mine did," he whispered back.

"Does your mom know we're together?" I asked. Sebastian shook his head no.

"Then why don't we give her a show?" I said huskily in his ear.

"Let's do it," he had the wildest smirk on his face. We continued walking till we got back to Sabrina and Santana.

"Mother, I would just like to say I'm sorry. I've delayed things and I would like to make it up to you any way I can. Santana, I'd like to apologize for my attitude and actions towards you it was out of line and I'm sorry," Sebastian said like he was the most innocent person in the world. Sabrina just smiled at him.

"It's fine Sebastian. Why don't we just enjoy the time we have left?" she suggested. I smiled at her.

"Of course," I heard Carlos say. Sebastian and I walked over to my car.

"Seb, take Santana with you so you know how to get to the house," Sebastian froze. I turned towards Sabrina.

"Um, Mrs. Lopez if you wouldn't mind could we maybe take someone else. I'm not too comfortable around Santana neither is Sebastian," I stated calmly. Sabrina looked at me with a frown.

"No," she snapped, "Santana will ride with you." I saw Sebastian nod. Santana walked over towards my car and got in the passenger seat. I sighed and walked over to my car Sebastian hot on my heels. Once we were settled in I followed the Lopez's car to their house.

~!~!~!

I really didn't want to end it there, but I did anyways. What will happen at dinner? Who knows? Who could have guessed all this was going to happen? (raises hand) I did! Talking to myself on here wow… I really need to get a life… till next time!  
~XxX Warbler's Girl XxX


	18. Dinner

Is Your Joke Still Funny?

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee all characters belong to Ryan Murphy; I don't own any songs either.

Summary: "I've treated everything like a big joke and I'm sorry." "That means nothing to me." "Go kill yourself it would make everyone happy!" "Fine." "Sebastian, I was joking when I said that." "Is your joke still funny?" "No-" she was cut off by Hunter. "Seb, what are they doing here?"

**Warning: **Language

_~Recap~  
__Once we were settled in I followed the Lopez's car to their house._

~Sebastian's Pov~

I just sat in the back in silence. Santana kept her cold brown eyes on me the entire car ride. I could just feel the words she had wanted to say all night just in that stare. Shifting around awkwardly I watched as Hunter pulled into a white mansion. Santana bolted from the car and slammed the door behind her. Hunter and I slowly got out of the car. I looked up and saw Santana talking with my mother.

"And they just told me to shut up, it was very rude!" Santana exclaimed. My mother sent us a glare across the driveway. I grabbed Hunter's hand and walked over to them.

"Hello mother," I spat. She gave me the fakest smile I had seen all night. Carlos came behind her and kissed her head.

"Shall we go inside?" he asked. My mother giggled and led us inside. Hunter squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Please take off your shoes," she said politely. I knew it was all an act for everyone, but if she got to play this game so did I.

"Of course, mother," I replied. Hunter gave me an odd glance as he took off his shoes. My mother just smiled at me, but then she saw Hunter's hand in mine. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Sebastian, I see you haven't _fixed _your little problem," she spat at me. I rolled my eyes at her stupid comment.

"Of course I haven't _mother,_ if I had dad would have called you and told you," I spat right back at her. She glared and stormed into a room I presumed to be the kitchen. Mr. Lopez sighed deeply before leading us into the dining room.

"Let me go talk to Sabrina. Santana, be on your best behavior," Mr. Lopez said. Santana gave her father an innocent smile before turning towards us.

"So your mom doesn't like that you're gay?" she purred. I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah, she doesn't, but I don't see what that has to do with you," I spat at her. Santana pouted.

"Here I am trying to be civilized while you continue to act like an asshole," she stated calmly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Civilized? If you were civilized you wouldn't have told me-How your mother and Uncle Carlos were dating," Santana interrupted. Mr. Lopez placed a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Where you good Santana?" he asked. Santana smiled innocently.

"Of course, daddy aren't I always?" she asked. Her father snorted in response. My mother strode in a moment later and sat across from Hunter and myself.

"So Sebastian, I heard from your father that you're doing really well in school," my mother stated it was like she wanted to pick me apart right in front of her new husband and niece.

"Yes, I guess I am," I said. Hunter smiled at me.

"So Hunter, do you go to Dalton?" my mother asked. God, that had to be the stupidest question I have ever heard.

"Yes mam, I do," Hunter said politely. Santana made a gagging noise from her spot across from Hunter.

"And you and Sebastian are in the same grade?" Carlos asked.

"Yes we are," Hunter told him. Carlos nodded.

"So Hunter, are you a fag just like Sebastian?" my mother asked. I gaped at her.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked.

"I don't think she stuttered," Santana said.

"Santana, shut the fuck up!" I yelled at her. Santana glared at me.

"Look Sebastian, you can't act like you're the perfect son when you're here. I know everything and I can tell your mother," Santana threatened. I gritted my teeth.

"Tell her! Go ahead Santana! Admit to this whole table what you tried to make me do!" I yelled at her. Santana opened her mouth to retort, but my mother beat her to it.

"Sebastian, stop acting like a child for fucks sake! You're almost eighteen! Grow up!" my mother yelled. I closed my eyes and just let her yell. There was an awkward silence that floated around the room. Carlos came in after a few minutes of silence. He had a dish of some sort. He placed it on the table. Carlos sat next to my mother and put his arm around her. We all sat in silence. My mother decided to break the silence with an awkward question.

"So Santana tells me the two of you have met before," she says, "Is that true Sebastian?"

"Yes, but the circumstances were not pleasurable," I remarked before thinking. Santana glared at me across the table.

"Why weren't they pleasurable Sebastian?" Santana's father asked.

"She told me-" before I could finish my sentence Santana interrupted me.

"I told him that Aunt Sabrina and Uncle Carlos were dating, daddy!" she said almost childlike. Hunter glared at her.

"That's not the way I heard it," he stated. I glared at him silently pleading for him to keep his mouth shut.

"How did you hear it…um Hunter isn't it?" Carlos asked. Hunter nodded in response.

"Sebastian told me that Santana told him to kill himself." You could hear a pin drop in the room. Santana stood from the table and launched herself at Hunter. Santana landed onto of him and began to claw at his face. Santana's father pulled her off of Hunter. Hunter had bleeding nail marks across his forehead.

"Santana, go to your room now! We will talk later young lady!" Mr. Lopez yelled at his daughter. I sat awkwardly watching the world fall apart around me. Carlos and Mr. Lopez sat back down at the table.

"Now, um Sebastian, is that true?" Carlos asked. I stayed quiet, and they took my silence as an answer. My mother had a hard look on her usually calm face.

"Out! Get out! You will not make up lies and expect me to sit here and listen to this bullshit!" she screamed at Hunter and me. I stood from the table.

"Fine! I'll leave I didn't even want to be here in the first place! You know what _mother_," I spat the word like it was venom; "I didn't even want to see you again! Dad was right you're a bitch! And I could have lived my whole life without you!" I stormed out of the dining room. Hunter followed closed behind me. We slipped our shoes on wordlessly. Hunter opened the door and walked out first. I slammed the door behind me. I stormed out to Hunter's car. Hunter calmly got into the driver seat and started the car. He started to drive back to Dalton.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" Hunter put a hand on my shoulder. I was shaking… visibly shaking… shaking from rage or sadness; I don't know which one I felt.

"Do you think I'm fine?" I snapped at him. Hunter removed his hand and put it back on the steering wheel. The rest of the drive was awkwardly silent. Once Hunter stopped the car I got out. Storming up to our dorm I walked inside. The room was bare on my side… all except a white note where my bed used to be.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I have decided to move back to Paris. I know you have friends and great memories at Dalton, but I believe this is where I want to be. I will leave you the house keys if you want to stay, but if want to come just tell me by Monday. I didn't want you to find out this way, but you wouldn't answer you phone and you haven't been home in a month. _

_-Love, Dad_

I threw the note back on the ground and let out a frustrated scream. Hunter walked into the room.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked. I just glared at him.

"What's not wrong with my life? My mom hates me and my dad's leaving me! What's not wrong with me and my life, dammit!" I yelled. Hunter just stayed quiet. I grabbed my keys off of Hunter's nightstand and tried to walk out of the room. Hunter reached out and grabbed my wrist; it was a light grip, but for some reason it made me stay.

"I'm not wrong with your life," he muttered. Immediately I turned around and looked at him. I looked down guilty at what I was trying to say. "Sebastian, I know I'm not perfect or some guy you'd have a one night stand with, but I'm here. I don't know if you want me anymore because you won't talk to me. I know it's only been a day and a half, but it just feels like you're closing off from me and you don't want to talk to me at all."

"Hunt, it's not like-" I couldn't get a sentence out.

"Sebastian, I have my own problems, yet I help you with yours. Maybe you just don't want me with you anymore or what. I know I probably rushed into this, and I'm an idiot for doing so. So I'll just leave you alone. This is-" I cut him off this time.

"No! it's not over dammit! I know we rushed into this, and you're not getting everything out of it, and I'm sorry. You can't just forget about me, I was your first boyfriend!" I yelled back at him.

"I know you're my first boyfriend, but you're probably my LAST!" Hunter yelled as he walked out the door and slammed it shut. I let out a frustrated yell and threw my keys against the wall. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I tried to keep myself from crying, but found no avail. Tears started to fall down my face. _'Do it. Hunter would want you to. Hunter never loved you, you're a sick bastard who doesn't deserve love. You deserve everything you get. So go do it. Kill yourself make Santana and Hunter's dreams come true._' I couldn't help myself now… I knew it was over… so why fight… It's over so why fight this.

~!~!~

Ok so I redid this chapter and made it longer.


End file.
